


It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Smut, non-con in Castiel's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean looked out the back door of the bar and watched the rain come down. He thought back to an old Snoopy cartoon he’d seen, where Snoopy was starting a novel and had typed out, ‘It was a dark and stormy night’.Dean chuckled, thinking it really was dark and stormy. He opened the door, pulled up the collar on his jacket and started to run to his car.But something stopped him. He sniffed the air.There was the unmistakable scent of an omega in distress. Not only distress, but pain, sickness and fear permeated the air.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story and I will be updating daily.  
> The non-con is all in Castiel's past. It is not graphic.  
> There is a miscarriage in the first chapter, so take note!  
> I always promise a happy ending.

Dean looked out the back door of the bar and watched the rain come down. He thought back to an old Snoopy cartoon he’d seen, where Snoopy was starting a novel and had typed out, ‘It was a dark and stormy night’.   
Dean chuckled, thinking it really was dark and stormy. He opened the door, pulled up the collar on his jacket and started to run to his car.  
But something stopped him. He sniffed the air.  
There was the unmistakable scent of an omega in distress. Not only distress, but pain, sickness and fear permeated the air.  
“Fuck!” He walked around the corner to the alley. He thought he saw something huddled in a doorway, but he couldn’t be sure until the flash of lightning illuminated the scene.  
A man was huddled in a doorway, shaking. He was soaked to the skin. Dean walked to him and the scent was overwhelming.  
He squatted down and looked at the frightened omega. “Hey, buddy, you okay?”  
Stupid question. This omega was about as far from okay as a person could get.  
“Let me help you.”   
Dean reached for an arm and the omega drew back. The scent of fear increased.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. You can’t stay here, you’ll die.”  
The guy nodded. Dean reached and grabbed him by the upper arms, hauling him to his feet.  
The guy promptly passed out.  
Dean swept him up in his arms and began to walk to his car. That’s when he scented something else.  
Pup.   
The guy was pregnant. Not obviously so, but there was definitely the scent under the fear and pain. It smelled like roses.  
Dean reached his car, maneuvered the door to the back open and gently laid the unconscious omega on the back seat. Then he ran around and got in. He sat and wondered what to do. Taking him to a hospital was a poor idea. Indigent omegas were poorly treated, even if they got care. There really wasn’t much choice.  
Dean fired up the Impala and headed for home.   
When he got there, the guy was still out, so he went and opened his front door and then went back and hauled the omega out of the back. He carried him inside and straight to his bedroom.  
He laid the man down and stood back, He needed to get those wet clothes off of him. He was soaked and shivering.  
Dean pulled the omega up and pulled off his thin jacket and his shirt. Then he took off the guy’s pants. He paused, wondering about the boxers, but he took those off as well.  
He went and got a towel, drying the man off as best as he could, then pulled the sheet and blanket up over him. He went and got another blanket and put that on top.  
He stood, hoping the man would wake up soon, so he didn’t feel like he needed to call 911 or something. Explaining an unconscious, naked omega in his bed could be problematic.  
He’d seen how thin the poor man was when he was taking off his clothes. He looked starved. So Dean went to the kitchen and heated up some soup.  
He carried a mug of the soup back into the room, and the man had his eyes open.  
“Hey, welcome back to the world of the living!”  
The man looked freaked out.   
Dean sat the soup down on the bedside table.  
“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you. You needed to get out of the rain, and you passed out. I’m only trying to help.”  
“Why?”  
This question startled Dean. “Well, you needed help. Come on, I know you didn’t want to die in that alley and that’s what would have happened if I’d left you there.”  
“I would have been better off if I had died.”  
Dean frowned. “Don’t say that. No one is better off dead.”  
The man turned his face away.  
“Look, I can see you’ve been through a bad time. But I’m gonna help you. Look, I brought you some soup.” He offered the mug to the man, who sat up a little and took it.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. What’s your name? I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”  
The man took a sip of soup. “I am Castiel. Cas.”  
“No last name? Like Cher or Pink?”  
Cas looked at him and took another sip of soup.  
“So, how far along are you?”  
The man looked shocked.   
“I mean with the pup. How far along?”  
Cas looked sadder than anyone should ever look, in Dean’s opinion.  
“Two months.”  
“Where’s the father?”  
Cas looked stricken and Dean was very sorry he’d asked that.  
“He’s… not in the picture.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”  
Cas snorted. “You saved my life, you gave me food, and I’m apparently naked in your bed. I believe that gives you the right to pry.”  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Not really. I’ll leave you alone. If you want more soup, just holler. And the bathroom is right across the hall.”  
Dean walked to the couch and sat down. All he’d wanted was a couple of beers after work, and now, here he was with a sick, pregnant omega in his bed who had a bad attitude.  
Of course, Dean could understand why Cas would have a bad attitude, he’d obviously been through a lot of bad stuff.  
Dean fell asleep on the couch, thinking about Cas and what needed to be done.  
He woke up suddenly with a bad feeling. He sniffed the air and smelled blood.  
Jumping up, he ran to the bedroom. Cas had the covers pulled down and there was a lot of blood between his legs.  
Cas looked at him.  
“I think I lost the pup.”  
Dean rushed to him. He didn’t know what to do.  
“Are you… do you need an ambulance? Should I call someone, a doctor?”  
Cas shook his head. “I think I’m alright. I’ve stopped bleeding and I’m in no pain. I’m sorry about your bed, though, I seem to have ruined it.”  
Dean shook his head. “Forget the bed, Cas. I just need to know you’re not going to die on me.”  
Cas looked thoughtful. “I don’t think I am going to die. But I really would love a shower.”  
Dean thought about it. “How about a bath? I don’t feel very comfortable with you standing in a shower.”  
Dean couldn’t believe how calm Cas seemed to be. He felt panicky and yet, Cas was perfectly calm and logical. What the fuck was going on with this omega?  
Dean drew a bath and helped Cas to get in it. Then he went and stripped the bed and threw the bedding in the washer. He had no idea if the blood would come out or not, but it was worth a shot.  
He remade the bed and knocked on the door to the bathroom.  
“Cas? You okay?”  
“Yes, Dean. I’m ready to get out.”  
Dean helped Cas out of the tub and watched him dry off. Then he offered Cas some sleep pants and an old T shirt, both of which hung on the man. He barely could keep the pants up.  
When Cas was back in the bed, Dean pulled a chair up to sit near him.  
“So, Cas. I think I deserve to know what your story is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean his back story

Cas sighed. “May I have another cup of soup before I start?”

Dean got him more soup and then sat back down and waited while he drank it.

Finally. Cas sat the mug down and looked at Dean.

“I was a sort of…. Surrogate.”

Dean thought about that. “You mean you had pups for couples that couldn’t conceive?”

Cas looked down at his hands in his lap. “In a manner of speaking.”

“Quit the double speak, Cas.”

Cas looked back at him. “Alright, Dean. I was in a facility owned by a pup broker. I was bred to produce pups for couples who wanted them. Couples would choose an omega that looked like the pup they wanted, and then an alpha would breed me.”

Dean was shocked to his core. “You mean, they raped you to get you pregnant and sell your pups?”

“Essentially, yes. It wasn’t exactly at the level of rape, but I did not get to say no. And my pups were taken from me and sold. I have had two pups and, now, three miscarriages.”

Dean felt anger mixed with sadness. 

“Fuck! Cas, how is that even legal? I mean… what the fuck?”

Cas sighed. “My family sold me to the broker, and that is perfectly legal. But I… I didn’t want to give up another pup, so I escaped.”

Dean sighed as well. “I’m sorry you lost it.”

Cas looked very sad as well. “It was inevitable. I was weak and starving. I never should have run away.”

Dean jumped up and paced. “You had to run away! No one deserves a life like that. Jesus, Cas! That’s… that’s just horrible.”

Cas watched him pace. “It’s alright, Dean. Really. I just need a couple of days to heal and I’ll be moving on anyway.”

Dean stopped and looked at him. “Absolutely not! You can’t go back out there. You have no way to support yourself and they are probably looking for you. You’ll just end up dead or worse. You’re staying here.”

Cas looked shocked. “I can’t stay here!  You’ve already done too much for me. This… I’m not your problem.”

“Like hell you aren’t. I made you my problem the second I found you in that alley.” Dean used his strongest Alpha voice. “You’re staying here with me, and that’s that.”

Cas flinched. “Alpha, please. Please don’t do this.”

Dean glared at him. “It’s settled. End of discussion.”

Cas looked sad, but nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Dean nodded. “Okay. You need to get some sleep and so do I. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Dean left the room, turning off the light as he left. He pulled the door partially closed and went to the couch and laid down.

He was sickened by the idea that any omega was used for breeding. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Cas. He felt a little guilty that he’d used his Alpha voice on Cas, but he was a little tickled to see it really worked. He’d never had an opportunity to use it before.

He thought about Cas as he fell asleep. Cas was beautiful, even in his current state. Dean wondered what he’d look like when he wasn’t sick and half starved. He had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

He fell asleep smiling.

He was startled awake by the sound of a door closing. He sat up and realized it was just Cas in the bathroom. He took a deep breath. Cas hadn’t snuck out in the night, at least. He got up and walked into the kitchen and got a pot of coffee started.

He was lucky in that it was the first of his three days off. Besides the fact that he didn’t feel comfortable leaving Cas alone in the house, he was bone tired. He opened the fridge and looked around for stuff to fix breakfast.   
While he was pulling out ingredients, Cas walked into the kitchen. He looked a little better than he had the night before, but not a lot.

“Morning, sunshine. How do you feel?”

Cas looked grumpy and Dean thought it was adorable.

“I’m fine.”

“Sit down, I’ll fix us some breakfast.”

Cas sat. Dean got him a cup of coffee and Cas looked tired, but drank some coffee.  Dean cooked breakfast, and Cas just sat, drinking his coffee.

Cas ate exactly like a starving man. Dean smiled at the way Cas put away the food. When he finished, Dean offered him more but he declined.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

Dean sat down at the table with a fresh cup of coffee.

Cas looked sad. “Dean, I’m broken. I’m broken in ways even I can’t understand. I have no skills beyond presenting my ass to be knotted and carrying pups. And I’m not that good at that. You need to let me go. I’m not your problem or your responsibility.”

Dean listened, then put down his cup.

“Listen to me, Cas. I am not going to let you leave. I don’t care that your broken. I can deal with that. But I couldn’t live with myself, knowing you were out there, hungry, sick… afraid. Like it or not, I’m taking the responsibility for you. Deal with it. You aren’t going anywhere. Don’t make me use my Alpha voice again.”

Cas looked away. “I understand, Dean. I think you’re making a mistake, but I will accept your help. It’s not like I have a choice, now do I?”

Dean stood up and picked up the plates. “Nope. You don’t.”

Cas felt tired and went to the bedroom. He laid down but his mind was going a thousand miles an hour. He thought back to life in the breeding center, he thought about his escape, he thought about losing the pup and most of all, he thought about Dean.

He never knew people like Dean existed, let alone an Alpha like Dean. He was caring and really nice. The fact that he was so damn easy on the eyes didn’t hurt anything, either. But he hated the idea of being a burden to Dean. If he couldn’t leave, then he was going to have to do something to make life easier for Dean. What that was, he didn’t have a clue, but he felt determined. 

And if he was being completely honest with himself, he kind of didn’t want to leave.

He finally fell asleep.

Dean sat at the kitchen table with another cup of coffee and thought about Cas. He absolutely would not let Cas leave, that was a given. He was being honest when he’d told Cas he couldn’t live with himself if he let that happen.

But he was also struggling with the attraction he felt towards Cas. Cas was drop-dead gorgeous, with that messy dark hair and those blue eyes… that sharp jaw and those hip bones…

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. Cas had been through enough in his short life, Dean had no intentions of making things more complicated. Besides, if he did have sex with Cas, Cas would probably only be doing it because he felt obligated to. And that thought was horrible.

Dean went to throw a load of clothes in the washer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get to know one another and we hear more about Cas' backstory.

Dean didn’t usually eat lunch, but he knew Cas needed the food, so he fixed sandwiches. He walked to the bedroom door and knocked. 

When Cas didn’t answer, he slowly opened the door and looked in. Cas was sleeping, and he looked so beautiful, Dean felt a catch in his throat. 

He cleared his throat and said, “Cas?”

Cas woke up. 

“I fixed you some lunch. Come out when you’re ready.”

Cas nodded and sat on the side of the bed. Dean shut the door again,

Cas came out quickly and sat at the table. He took a bite of sandwich and chewed it thoughtfully.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean grinned, “Hey, it’s just a sandwich. No biggie.”

Cas ate the rest of the sandwich in silence.

When he was done, he looked at Dean again. 

“I don’t know anything about you. Tell me about yourself.”

Dean sighed. “There isn’t much to tell. My folks are dead, and I have one younger brother. He’s an Alpha, too. He’s a lawyer in California.”

Cas listened carefully. “I am sorry about your parents. You are close with your brother?”

Dean grinned. “Oh hell yeah. We’re all each other has, you know? I’m really proud of him.”

Cas nodded. “And what do you do? To make a living, I mean.”

“I’m a mechanic. I work on classic cars.”

Cas thought about that for a second. “That sounds very rewarding.”

“I like it. So, Cas, anything you want to tell me about yourself?”

Cas thought about it. “It isn’t a very interesting story, really.”

Dean “You can tell me anyway, if you want.”

“I am the only omega in my family. It was a shock to my father. I think he was ashamed of me. My mother is a beta and she loved me very much, but my father ruled the family with an iron fist. When I presented as omega at eighteen, he immediately started to look for somewhere to send me.”

Dean nodded with a sad look on his face.

“When I was nineteen, he found Lucifer Morningstar. That is the man who owns the breeding facility. My father sold me to him. Lucifer was quite taken with my looks, and took me to his bed immediately. After a couple of months, he tired of me and I became one of his breeders. I had my first pup a year later.”

Dean hated the story but he knew he needed to hear it.

“It was a boy. They took him from me the second day.”

Cas sighed deeply. “Are you sure you want to hear all this, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “It’s all part of you, so yes, I want to hear it.”

“Fine. I was given a few months to heal from the birth, but then I went into heat again and again, I was given to an Alpha. He failed to impregnate me. Morningstar was furious with him. Luckily, I was not held to blame. My next heat I did become pregnant, but I miscarried. Again Lucifer was angry. This time it was my fault. I was punished for my failure.”

Dean winced. “Punished?”

Cas shook his head. “You do not wish to hear about that, I assure you. To continue, a year later I was pregnant again and again, I gave birth to a boy. Again, he was taken from me. When I next went into heat, I got pregnant but again I miscarried.”

Dean hurt to his core. “And again, you were punished.” It was not a question.

Cas nodded. “This time, when I became pregnant, I couldn’t bear the thought of giving up another of my pups, so I escaped.”

Dean got up, walked to Cas and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas looked up at him.

Dean walked back to his chair. He felt the need to change the subject.

“Okay, Cas. We need groceries, so if you’re feeling strong enough tomorrow, we’ll go shopping.”

Cas looked confused. “Why do I need to go?”

Dean smiled. “So you can pick out things you like to eat.”

Cas looked even more confused. “I eat what I am given to eat. I don’t have preferences.”

“Well, now you do. We’ll figure it out.”

“I’m not sure my clothes are good enough to wear out on public.” 

Dean stood up. “I’ve got a pair of jeans that’s pretty tight on me. I think they’ll fit you.”

Cas sighed and stood up. “Very well, Dean, whatever you say.”

Dean went to transfer the clothes from the washer to the dryer and Cas followed him.

“If you teach me how, I can do the wash.”

Dean turned and smiled at him. “Okay, that’s a deal. I hate washing.”

He got another load and showed Cas how to work both the washer and the dryer.

When Cas had  it mastered, they went and sat in the living room. Cas curled up on one end of the couch, so Dean sat in a chair. 

“We can watch a movie if you want, Cas.”

Cas’ eyes got big. “Really? I haven’t seen one since I was in high school.”

Dean was sort of horrified, but when he thought about it, he knew they probably didn’t have TV in the facility. One more thing he hated about where Cas had been.

Dean chose Deadpool. He queued it up, then sat on the other end of the couch from where Cas was curled up to watch it.

Cas was completely captivated. Dean watched Cas watch the movie and just had to smile. Cas was leaning forward, gripping the arm of the couch in every fight scene, and his eyes were shining.

When it was over, Cas turned to Dean with a huge smile on his face. Dean realized it was the first genuine smile he’s seen Cas have. 

“That was wonderful! Can we watch another one?”

Dean dug out the first Harry Potter movie, telling Cas that there were eight movies and they could watch them all over the next few days.

Cas was even more entranced with Harry Potter than Deadpool. He sat on the edge of the couch, with his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his hands. Dean watched him watch the movie.

When it was over, it was dinner time. Cas was excited, asking all kinds of questions about the series. Dean smiled while he answered every one.

Dean made cheeseburgers and potato wedges for dinner. Cas said he’d never had a burger before.

“Well, you’re in for a treat then.”

When Cas took the first bite, he moaned and the sound went straight to Dean’s cock. Dean tamped down the feeling.

“These… make me very happy, Dean.”

Cas yawned and Dean said it was time for bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got grocery shopping

Cas woke up before Dean the next day, and was waiting for Dean in the kitchen.

“I need to know how to make coffee. I could have had it ready if I’d known how.”

Dean showed him how to make coffee. They sat and drank a cup before Dean fixed breakfast.

While they were eating, Dean asked, “So how are you feeling today? Are you up for a trip to get groceries?”

Cas nodded. “I’m alright, Dean. This isn’t my first time, you know.”

Dean looked serious. “Well, it’s your first time being starved and wet and cold, and then having a miscarriage.”

Cas looked sad. “That is true. But I’m fine.”

Dean got up and picked up the plates. “Okay, then let me get you some clothes and we’ll go.”

Dean fished out the pair of jeans that were too tight on him and got Cas a t shirt. He tried to give him boxers, but was told that as a rule, Cas didn’t wear underwear. That brought Dean up short, thinking about Cas going commando. He quickly changed that train of thought to what they needed from the store.

When Cas came out of the bedroom, the jeans were still big on him, but at least they were staying up. Dean got his keys and they went to his car.

Cas looked around the inside of the car. “I have a very vague memory of being in the backseat. I was pretty out of it.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, you were. I’m just so glad I caught a scent of you in the rain.”

Cas looked at Dean with an unreadable look.

When they got to the store, Cas was clearly overwhelmed. Dean grabbed a basket and guided him down the first aisle.

Cas looked this way and that. Dean smiled at him.

“Just relax. If you see anything you’d like, or even if you think you’d like it, just tell me.”

Cas nodded. They walked down each aisle, with Dean grabbing things and putting them in the basket. Cas didn’t get anything.

Until they got to the ice cream, that is. Cas’ eyes got big.

“I remember ice cream! I liked it.”

Dean smiled. “Do you remember what flavor you liked?’

Cas looked at the cartons. “I think I liked chocolate.”

Dean got two cartons of chocolate ice cream.

When they got home, Dean put the food away, then got bowls and dished them each up a bowl of ice cream. 

Cas ate his with a look of pure joy on his face, and it did things to Dean.

When they were done, Dean suggested they continue with the Harry Potter movies. Cas smiled brightly.

Dean put the second movie in and Cas loved it as much, or possibly even more than the first. Dean sat and watched him, feeling really good.

When it was over, Cas looked at him, all smiles. “Can we watch another one?”

“Sure can!” Dean put in the third movie and sat back to watch Cas watching it.

Dean paused the movie to fix lunch. He wasn’t really hungry but he wanted Cas to eat.

Dean fixed Cas a bowl of soup. Cas sat at the table, but asked if Dean wasn’t having any.

“Not really hungry, Cas. But you need to eat.”

Cas nodded and took a taste. “It’s very good, but I feel a little uncomfortable eating when you’re not.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, I’ll have a little if it makes you feel better.”

When they were done, they went back and finished the movie. Cas was yawing through the last half hour of it.

“You need a nap, Cas. Go on, and I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Cas nodded, but asked if they could watch the next movie after they ate.

“Of course we can.” That made Cas smile so brightly, Dean felt that catch in his throat again.

Cas went to bed, and Dean did the dishes. He thought about the situation while he did.

Cas was so handsome, he took Dean’s breath away. That, and he was so childlike about a lot of things. Dean knew he needed to control his feelings. Cas had been through too much for Dean to make a move on him. He felt like it would just be taking advantage of Cas.

And Cas would probably let him, just out of a feeling of obligation. Dean really didn’t want that.

Dean went and grabbed a book to read. He sat there, but he wasn’t reading anything, He couldn’t get Cas out of his mind.

He wanted Cas. He had to admit that to himself. He’d never met anyone like Cas and he was really developing feelings for him. He knew he couldn’t, shouldn’t act on them. Cas had been through a horrible experience and Dean had no intention of doing anything that could possibly seem like he was taking advantage of the guy.

But he wanted Cas so bad, it was beginning to hurt.

Dinner time arrived. He woke up Cas and they ate. Then they watched the next movie. Dean never got tired of watching Cas watching movies. He was so fucking adorable. 

When the movie was over, Cas said he wasn’t feeling all that well, and went to bed.

Dean was worried. He wished he had taken Cas to see a doctor after his miscarriage, but he didn’t have any idea where to even find a good omega doctor. 

He sat, chewing his thumb nail until he was tired and went to sleep on the couch.

He woke up suddenly, and realized that Cas had called his name. He jumped up and ran to the bedroom, throwing open the door.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks more about his past

Cas was thrashing around on the bed, obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

Dean walked to the bed and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. 

Cas jerked awake, looking terrified.

“You were having a bad dream, Cas.”

Cas nodded. He was sweaty and his hair was even wilder than usual.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean hated seeing Cas like this. 

“No! I don’t want to talk about it! But thank you, Dean.”

Dean nodded and turned to leave the room.

“Can… can you stay with me for a bit?”

Dean turned around and smiled at Cas. He walked back and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Cas. Without even thinking about it, he put one arm around Cas’ shoulders.

Cas sighed and leaned into Dean. 

After a bit, Cas said, very quietly, “I dreamed about Lucifer. Being in his bed.”

Dean felt both sadness and a touch of anger. “I take it, it wasn’t pleasant?”

“Far from it. He took my virginity in a very… well, let’s just say, forceful way.”

Dean was mad now, “You mean, he raped you.”

Cas sighed. “I suppose. I wasn’t technically raped, but it was not a good experience.”

Dean tightened his arm around Cas.

“I hate that happened to you. You deserved so much better.”

Cas had nothing to say to that.

They sat in silence for a bit, then Cas yawned.

“I’m sure I can sleep now. Thank you Dean. But you know, I should be the one on the couch. You deserve your bed.”

“Screw that, Cas. You’re staying put. I’m fine on the couch.”

Cas looked at him and smiled. “I kind of thought you’d say something like that.”

Dean stood up, “Damn straight. Now go to sleep.”

Cas looked at him with an unreadable look on his face. “Yes, Alpha.”

Dean walked out, closing the door behind him and went back to lay on the couch.

He growled quietly about what Cas had gone through with Lucifer. He wished he could tear that entire place down and kill Lucifer with his bare hands.

He finally drifted to sleep.

He woke up to sounds in the kitchen, so he sat on the side of the couch and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them, Cas was standing in front of him with a cup of coffee held out to him.

He grinned and took it. “Thank you, Cas!”

Cas smiled back at him. “If you would teach me how to cook, I could make breakfast for you as well.”

Dean sipped his coffee and thought about that. He really loved to cook, but Cas needed to learn some life skills.

“Sure, Cas, I’ll show you some things to cook.”

Cas smiled brightly and went back into the kitchen. Dean got up and followed.

Dean got out everything to make scrambled eggs and toast. He stepped back and told Cas to start, that he’d tell him what to do.

They sat down to a nice meal. Cas had followed instructions really well and the eggs came out perfectly. Dean made the toast.

“You did great, Cas. And now you know how to cook eggs.”

Cas grinned. “I do, thanks to you.”

Dean felt a warmth in his chest. 

But Dean couldn’t forget about the nightmare Cas had.

“Cas, I wish you’d talk to me about that nightmare. I think it would help to talk about it.”

Cas looked away. “It’s very painful, Dean.”

Dean put his hand on Cas’ hand. “I get that, Cas, but all the more reason you should talk about it, it takes away some of the power it holds over you.”

Cas looked back at Dean. “You’re pretty wise, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Not wise, just experienced.”

Cas sighed deeply. “Very well. I dreamed about Lucifer and the last thing he said to me.”

Dean waited for Cas to go on. 

Finally, Cas looked him in the eye. “He told me if I had another miscarriage, he’d have me castrated.”

Dean’s eyes got huge and tinged with red. “What?! He’d actually do that? What the fuck, Cas. Why?”

Cas looked afraid. “Please, Alpha, calm yourself.”

Dean struggled to do just that. He never wanted to frighten Cas in any way. 

Cas continued. “He had done it before to an omega I knew. As for why, he said that he’d make it so I couldn’t feel pleasure, and maybe that would teach me to hold on to my pregnancies. It makes no sense. He was just cruel.”

“I’d like to kill him.”

Cas looked worried. “No, you mustn't feel like that! He is far too powerful to challenge. Please, I’m sorry I told you.”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. “I won’t go after him, I promise. But I can want to.”

Cas nodded sadly. He stood up and put the plates in the sink.

Dean stood up too. “Leave them. Come into the living room with me, there’s something we need to talk about.”

Cas followed him with a concerned look on his face.

They sat on the couch together.

“I have to go back to work tomorrow. You’ll be alone for the day. I need you to promise me you won’t go outside this apartment for any reason. I need you to stay put.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Dean shifted in the seat. It did things to him when Cas called him ‘Alpha.’

“Promise me, Cas.”

“I promise. I will stay here.”

Dean sighed, “Good.  And you have to eat lunch while I’m gone. Promise me you’ll eat.”

Cas nodded solemnly. “I promise to eat.”

“That’s good, Cas. Now, want to watch another movie?”

Cas’ eyes got bright. “Yes!”

Dean laughed and put the final Harry Potter movie in.

Cas was on the edge of his seat throughout the movie. Dean watched him and got that warm feeling in his chest again.

He knew he was falling in love. He loved Cas. But he had no idea how Cas really felt about him. He knew Cas was grateful to him for saving him, but that was a far cry from love. 

When the movie was over, Cas talked excitedly about how Neville saved everyone. 

“And no one expected him to be so brave!”

Dean laughed at Cas’ enthusiasm.

Cas looked thoughtful. “I wish I could do magic.”

Dean sighed. “I think we all do, Cas,”

Dean thought about what to watch next. He decided on Lord Of The Rings.

Dean wished he’d bought the Hobbit movies so they could watch them first. He told Cas about the Hobbit, and mentioned it was a book.

“Oh, do you have a copy of it?”

Dean grinned. “Sure do!” He went and dug out his very battered copy and handed it to Cas.

“I want to read this before we watch the movies. Is that okay?”

Dean smiled. “Of course it’s okay.”

Cas put the book to his heart. “I can see you treasure this. Thank you for letting me read it.”

Again, Dean felt the now familiar warmth in his chest.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean buys Cas a phone and it leads to...

Dean got up and got ready for work. Cas was in the kitchen, fixing him something to eat, which he was really grateful for, and told Cas that.

Cas beamed at him. “It’s the least I can do.”

Dean ate and drank coffee. “So, what are you going to do while I’m gone?’

Cas looked thoughtful. “I will do laundry for you and read the Hobbit.”

Dean smiled at him. “Sounds good! I hope you don’t get too lonely.”

Cas looked at his with a serious look. “I am very used to spending days by myself. There was very little to do when I was pregnant in the facility.”

Dean frowned. “Well, I don’t like the sound of that. You can always watch TV too, remember.”

Cas nodded. “I will.”

Dean got up and reminded Cas to eat lunch. “I’ll be home about five-thirty.”

Cas nodded, and walked him to the door.

“Don’t worry about me, Dean. I will be good, I promise.”

Dean smiled at him. “I know you will, Cas. See ya,”

He hated driving to work, He missed Cas already and he sort of worried. He figured out he needed to buy Cas a phone, in case there was an emergency. He didn’t admit to himself that he would like to have a way to talk or text with Cas during the day.

He bought a cell phone on his lunch hour.

The day drug worse than any Dean could remember. But finally it was quitting time. He jumped in the car and raced home.

When he walked in the door, Cas was curled up on the couch, reading. He looked up at Dean with huge eyes. Dean wondered what that look was all about.

“Hey, Cas. How was your day?”

Cas put the book down, walked to Dean and said, “Please don’t be angry with me.”

Dean’s heart sunk. “Okay, Cas, I promise I won’t get mad. What happened?”

Cas sighed and walked to the laundry room. He came back carrying a pair of Dean’s underwear, which were now bright pink.

“I had a problem with the washer.”

Dean started to chuckle, and soon he was laughing so hard his eyes were watering. Cas looked at him, completely mystified.

“I didn’t expect this reaction.”

Dean got control. “Oh, Cas, it’s fine. I probably should have explained about not mixing colors, so it’s all my fault. But hey, nice color!”

Cas grinned and handed them to Dean.

Dean told Cas to sit on the couch, he had something for him. Cas went and sat, looking expectantly at Dean. Dean pulled out the phone.

“I got you a phone. I figured you needed one if there was ever any kind of an emergency. I’ll show you how to work it.”

Dean showed Cas how to make a call and how to text. Cas was thrilled. Dean explained about 911 and sent Cas a text saying, ‘Hi Cas, it’s Dean.’

Cas sent one to him, saying ‘Hello back, Dean.’

Dean kind of liked the fact that his was the only number in Cas’ phone.

They had dinner, and then Dean paid some bills while Cas read. Cas really wanted to finish the book before they watched the movies, and Dean figured it was best.

The rest of his work week, Dean texted Cas throughout the day and Cas would text back. Dean really looked forward to their little exchanges.

But then, on Saturday, Dean texted Cas about a customer he found amusing, and waited, but Cas never texted back. Dean waited for an hour, then texted Cas again. Still, no response.

Dean was getting frantic. A third text also got no response. He went to Ellen, his boss, and told her there was an emergency at home, and he needed to go.

He raced home, ran inside, only to be greeted by a naked Cas, bent over the couch, crying and looking under the cushions.

Cas turned and sobbed when he saw Dean. He rushed up to him, saying, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He buried his face in Dean’s shirt.

Dean was painfully aware that Cas was naked. He put his hands on Cas’ shoulders, patting them and trying not to just pull Cas closer.

“Take it easy, Cas. Tell me what’s going on.”

Cas mumbled, face still buried in Dean’s shirt, “I lost it! I was taking a shower and I thought of something I wanted to text to you, but I can’t find my phone!” 

Dean was getting hard. His cock was painfully pressed in his jeans and he needed to get control. Now.

He pulled Cas back a little. “We’ll find it. It’ll be okay. But, uh, Cas? You kind of need to go put some pants on there, buddy.”

Cas’ eyes were big as he looked up at Dean. Dean knew that Cas knew he had a hard on.

Cas said softly, “Do you really want me to?”

Dean swallowed hard. He struggled with what to say. 

“Well, I think it’s for the best. I mean… no, not really but it’s probably best that you do.”

Cas looked sad. Dean couldn’t figure out why Cas had that look. Was he sad that Dean had gotten hard while holding him, or was he sad because Dean wanted him to put on clothes?

Cas looked up at Dean. He took a deep breath and said, “I’d rather you take your clothes off, Dean.”

Dean could have fainted. He looked at Cas, trying to read his expression.

“Cas, are you sure about this? I mean, I want this, but I need to know that you do, too. It’s not just you feeling like you need to or some way to repay me, is it?”

Cas smiled. “No, Dean, it’s none of those things. I want you. I want you to have sex with me. I mean, if you want to…”

Dean scooped Cas up and walked to the bedroom. Cas giggled and threw his arms around Dean’s neck. When Dean got to the bedroom, he tossed Cas down on the bed and began to strip. His cock was hard and leaking precum already. He never took his eyes off Cas.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the moment you have all been waiting for! Sexy times happen.

When Dean pulled down his boxers, Cas’ eyes went to his cock. He smiled and made eye contact again. Then he turned onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air.

Dean got on the bed next to him and turned him over on his back.

“Cas, you don’t need to present to me. I want to see your face.”

Cas looked shocked. “But, that’s how every Alpha that has ever fucked me did it.”

“Then they were idiots. I want to see your face, the entire time Cas.”

Dean kissed Cas, just sweet at first but it soon became hard and messy. He sucked on Cas’ bottom lip and bit it lightly. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth.

Dean could smell Cas’ slick and it just made him harder. He’d never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted Cas at that moment.

He crawled over Cas, still kissing him, and ran his hands down Cas’ chest. He found Cas’ nipples and pinched them and Cas moaned again. His hands ran down Cas’ sides and back up. He kissed down Cas’ throat, scenting Cas as he did. 

Cas thrust up his hips against Dean. Dean groaned when Cas’ cock rubbed his belly. 

“Fuck, Cas, I want you so bad…”

Cas said in a tiny voice, “Yes, please, Dean… Alpha… I want you inside me.”

That was all Dean had to hear. He moved between Cas’ legs and put a finger to where the slick was running out of Cas. He scooped some up and tasted it, grinning. Cas watched him with lust-blown eyes.

“Fuck Cas, you taste so good.”

Dean lined up and pressed in. Cas gasped and Dean thought he would pass out, it felt so  _ right _ . It was like coming home from a bad day at work and finding your mate laid out bare and beautiful for you. It was like the universe, bleeding love into his veins. 

Dean thrust in and just held there, never wanting it to end. 

Cas was saying his name over and over, almost like a prayer. 

Finally, of course, he had to move, He pulled back and thrust in again, listening to Cas’s voice change from a prayer to a moan. 

The blood was pounding in his ears. And all he could hear was  _ ‘matematematepupsmatemine _ ’ and he moved to find Cas’ mating spot. 

He hesitated. What if Cas didn’t want to be mated? What if he didn’t want Dean as a mate? . Dean lost his rhythm for a moment, feeling conflicted and almost sad at the thought.

Instead he kissed Cas. Cas pulled his head down to deepen the kiss.

Then Cas whispered hot in his ear, “Do it, Alpha. Mate me. Please, Dean… make me yours.”

Dean growled and moved his head to where Cas’ neck became his shoulder. He bit down fiercely, tasting the copper of Cas’ blood in his mouth.

Cas moaned loudly and started chanting, “Yes, yes, yes, mate me. Make me yours. My Alpha.”

Dean kept his teeth clenching down even as he got his knot and forced it inside Cas.

He came. He came harder than he ever had in his life. He came until he felt like he was going to pass out with it. And still he bit.

Cas cried out and came as well. Dean felt Cas’ warm cum splash onto his belly even as it coated Cas’.

He released Cas’ mating mark and licked over it, cleaning up the blood. When he was done, he said quietly, “I love you, Cas, I love you so much it hurts.”

“I love you as well, Dean. I have for quite awhile.”

Dean turned them. He looked at his mate. “I’m the only one that can ever have you. You are mine, my mate. Forever. Just me. Just you.”

Cas had tears streaming down his face, and Dean wiped them away. “Don’t cry, baby.”

Cas smiled. “They are tears of joy. I never thought I’d be mated, never thought anyone could love me. But here you are. My  _ mate _ . I am happier than I ever thought it would be possible to be.”

Dean kissed him tenderly. “That’s all I want. Just to make you happy. Protect you and see you smile.”

Cas dozed off, but Dean stayed awake, thinking about all that had happened. He was happy. Happier than he had ever been in his life. He loved Cas, Cas loved him. They were mated for life and no one could ever break that bond. 

He thought about pups and seeing Cas swollen with Dean’s pup in his belly. He smiled and looked at Cas sleeping. His heart was so full it ached, but in a very satisfying way. 

Eventually they were able to untie. Dean pulled out and got up, bringing back a warm wet cloth to clean Cas up. Cas looked at him with eyes shining, full of love, and Dean just had to kiss him again.

They got up and Dean fixed them some dinner. They were quieter than usual. Both seemed lost in the new feelings, the new way their lives were now. 

After dinner, Dean found Cas’ phone in the dirty clothes basket, with Cas saying he had no idea how that had come to pass. Dean chuckled and kissed him.

They sat on the couch, Cas cuddled up against Dean and Dean holding him. Finally, Dean had to ask.

“Cas… I was wondering, uh, do you want to go on birth control for awhile? I mean, I really want us to have a couple of pups, but not until you think you’re ready to.”

Cas sat up and looked at Dean. “No, no birth control. I want us to have a pup as soon as we can. I want to give you a son.”

Dean’s eyes filled and he blinked the tear back. “That’s wonderful, baby. I can’t wait. But when do you go into heat next?”

Cas looked shy. “I was going to tell you, I’m going into heat next week.”

Dean gulped. “That soon? Wow. We could have a pup in just a few months, then.”

Cas ginned at him. “Are you ready to be a papa?”

Dean kissed Cas. “I am so ready to be a papa, I can’t tell you.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a touch of angst... just a touch

From that day on, everything was different. Better. Perfect. 

They made love every day, sometimes twice a day. Dean couldn’t wait to get home to Cas after work. He would sweep Cas off his feet and kiss him silly. Everyone at work noticed the difference in Dean right away. Everyone was happy for him.

He didn’t tell anyone about Cas’ past or how he had rescued him. He let them all think he’d just met Cas on the street one day. He knew it would not only embarrass Cas, but possibly hurt him if everyone knew about his past.

Ellen wanted to meet Cas, so Dean asked Cas about it. He told Cas that he could either come to the bar with him one day, or they could have some friends over. Cas thought about it for a long time. 

Finally, he said he thought that he’d rather go to the bar with Dean some day. Dean grinned and said that was fine. 

Dean thought about it. “Why did you choose going to the bar over having friends over? I’m just curious.”

Cas looked at Dean intently. “This is our sanctuary. It is our home, our refuge. I just don’t think I’m ready to have anyone come here. At least, not yet.”

Dean kissed him. “That’s kinda beautiful, baby. And I get it completely.”

Dean pulled him to his feet and led him to their bed.

They decided that Cas would come with Dean to work on Saturday, partially because it was his last day of work before his three days off. Cas dressed carefully, worried about first impressions.

“Relax, baby, Everyone is going to love you.”

Cas chewed a fingernail all the way to the bar.

He walked in shyly behind Dean. When Ellen looked up and saw him, she ran from behind the bar and gave him a big hug. Cas looked up at Dean with a confused look on his face.

“Ellen, turn Cas loose. Cas, this is the lady who owns the joint, Ellen Harvelle. Ellen, this is Cas.”

Ellen let go of Cas and smiled at him. “I’m just so happy to meet the guy who finally got Dean to settle down. Honey, you have  _ got _ to be special.”

Ellen turned and yelled, “Hey Benny! Come out and meet Dean’s mate!”

A very large man came out from the back wearing an apron and carrying a spatula. He grinned at Cas.

“Well,  _ cher _ , you’re even better looking than Dean said you were. How ya doing?” He clapped Cas on the shoulder. Cas smiled at him, but held on to Dean’s hand tightly.

“Okay, okay, everybody back up and give the guy some air. Come on, baby, sit down and let me get you something to drink.”

Dean led Cas to the bar and Cas sat on a stool. He looked around curiously.

Benny elbowed Dean. “Bro, he looks like he’s never been in a bar before.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Well, I doubt he has. He’s from a… very religious family. They were pretty strict.”

Benny nodded and went back to cooking.

Dean asked Cas what he wanted to drink, and Cas told him he’d like a beer. Dean grinned and got him one.

Cas took a sip and smiled. “It’s good!” Dean leaned across the bar and kissed him.

Dean was taking care of a couple of customers when Ellen walked over to Cas.

“So, Cas, Dean tells me you bumped into each other on the street one day?”

Dean heard her and his heart leapt into his throat. He hadn’t told Cas what he’d told everyone about how they met.

Cas got a confused look on his face. “Well… sort of…”

Dean rushed over to them. “Yeah, baby, I told her how I bumped into you and almost knocked you down coming around the corner.”

Cas looked even more confused but managed to nod as if he had a clue what was happening.

Ellen beamed at him. “Imagine, almost knocking down your mate! That’s so cute.”

When Ellen wandered away, Dean whispered in Cas ear. “I told them that because I thought you wouldn’t want anyone to know about what really happened.”

Cas nodded, but he looked sad. Dean had to go back to the customers he’d abandoned, but he was worried that he’d fucked up.

Cas had another beer, courtesy of Benny, and then another that Ellen brought to him. 

Dean was worried about both the story he’d made up and Cas getting drunk. He slid close to Cas and said, “I think you better take it easy on the beers, baby.”

Cas looked at him with a bleary expression. “I’m fine, Dean. I wouldn’t want to  _ embarrass _ you.”

Dean knew he was in trouble. 

Cas had another beer, and finally, Dean’s shift was over. He took Cas by the hand and led him to the car, with Cas weaving a little. When they got in the car, Dean tried to apologize and tell Cas why he had made up that story, but Cas just turned his head and looked out the window, Sighing, Dean drove home and Cas never said a word.

When they got inside, Dean turned to Cas. “Please don’t be mad at me, baby. I was only…”

“Ashamed of me! You are ashamed of my past and you don’t want your friends to know that I was in a breeding facility! You said it wasn’t my fault, that I had nothing to be ashamed of, and here you are, lying to your friends to save face!” 

Cas was sobbing by the end and he ran to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, Dean felt like a huge jerk. He’d hurt his mate and he’d lied to his friends. 

He walked to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I thought I was protecting you, that you wouldn’t want anyone to know about your past. I’m not ashamed of you! I’m proud of you, I’m proud to have you for my mate. Please, I’m so sorry.”

Cas turned a tear-stained face to him. “You’re really proud of me, or are you just saying that to get out of trouble?”

Dean put his hand on Cas’ cheek. “Oh baby, I’m so fucking proud of you, I will tell everyone the truth! You are the bravest person I’ve ever met. You risked your life for your pup. That’s remarkable. I am so very proud of you.”

Cas smiled weakly, then jumped up, ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Dean put a cool cloth to the back of Cas’ neck. 

“Ugh, why did I drink so much? I feel awful.”

Dean chuckled. “Come on, baby, let’s get you to bed.”

That was the first night they didn’t have sex.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas goes into heat

In the morning, Cas woke up groaning. “My head is pounding and I have a very bad taste in my mouth.”

Dean smiled at him. “Welcome to your first hangover. Not so much fun, is it?”

Cas shook his head and groaned again. “No. I never want to drink again. And I feel so bad that we didn’t make love last night!”

Dean grinned. “It’s fine, baby. Things are going to come up occasionally. You stay here, I’ll get you a couple of ibuprofen and some water. That will help. And you need to eat something.”

Cas nodded. He took the pills and drank all the water. Then he laid in bed while Dean fixed breakfast. When it was close to being done, Cas came out, His hair was wilder than usual, which was saying a lot, and he looked a bit green still. Dean handed him a cup of coffee and he sat down at the table, sipping it.

Dean smiled at him while he picked at his food.

“I took next week off, by the way, since you’ll be in heat.”

Cas smiled at him. “You can do that?”

“Of course. Alphas don’t leave their omega mates to suffer while they work. It’s paid leave.”

Cas visibly brightened. “That’s so good, Dean! We’ll make a pup.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “We sure will, baby.”

Dean suggested that Cas go back to bed for a bit, and he gratefully accepted. Dean did some housework while Cas slept. 

After a couple of hours, he went to check on Cas. He stood, looking down at the love of his life, and then stripped and got in next to Cas. He kissed Cas’ temple.

Then, smiling, he pulled the covers off of Cas, and Cas made a grumpy sound. Dean looked at Cas’ flaccid cock. 

Cs had a fairly typical omega cock, It was about four and a half inches long when it was hard. Just right to fit in Dean’s mouth, actually.

Dean took Cas’ cock and sucked on the head, loving the feeling of it beginning to fill in his mouth. Then he sucked down all the way and just held there until it was fully hard.

Cas moaned and moved his hips. Dean sucked back up and back down again.

“OH!” Cas was awake now,

Dean continued to suck up and down until Cas touched his head.

“No, please. I only want to cum on your knot.”

Dean popped off, and grinned up at Cas’ expression. He could scent Cas’ slick beginning.

Dean moved up and kissed Cas. “On your hands and knees, little one.”

Cas immediately flipped over and stuck his ass in the air. Dean licked some of the slick that was dripping out of Cas’ tight little hole and Cas moaned sweetly.

Then Dean got on his knees behind Cas, grabbed him by the hips and shoved in.

It was almost as good as the first time. Every time was almost as good, but not quite. Dean groaned with the tightness, the heat and the wetness of being inside Cas.

He held for as long as he could, then pulled all the way out and thrust back in again. Cas moaned and tightened even more on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck! Cas… you feel so damn good…”

Cas mumbled something about how good Dean felt inside him.

Dean continued the thrust and pull, with Cas pushing against him. It always seem like he got his knot too soon to suit him. He wished, not for the first time, he could just do this forever.

But his knot was throbbing and he pushed it inside Cas. Cas clenched down and they tied.

He came over and over again, filling his little omega with warm cum. Cas cried out and came on the bed.

When Dean’s orgasm was finally over, he rolled them over to spoon and wait until his knot went down. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck, murmuring, “I love you so fucking much, Cas.”

Cas said he loved Dean as well, and sighed contentedly. 

“In just a couple of days, we may make a pup.” 

Dean grinned. “Oh hell yeah, we will. We will make the most beautiful pup to ever be born.”

Cas turned his head and kissed Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and they slept.

Dean woke up with his knot down enough to slip out of Cas. He pulled out and got up to piss. Cas was still sleeping when he left, so he went to get a glass of water for him when he woke up.

As he walked back to the bedroom, he heard Cas moan in a way that didn’t sound good at all.

He rushed in and found Cas sweaty and looking wild-eyed.

He sniffed. “Cas, you went into heat early?”

Cas moaned. “It would appear so. I’m… uncomfortable, Dean.”

Dean ran to the chest of drawers and yanked out a pad. He ran back to the bed.

“Can you stand up, baby?”

Cas nodded and Dean helped him to stand. He put down a pad he’d bought just the other day, designed to keep the bed from getting soaked with slick and cum during heats. Then he gently laid Cas back down and got in bed beside him.

Cas groaned again. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you.” Dean kissed Cas’ sweaty forehead.

He flipped Cas over and Cas stuck his ass in the air. Slick was running out of him, and the scent of his mate in heat inflamed Dean.

He grabbed Cas by the hips and shoved in. He growled as he did, hearing  _ ‘matematebreedbreedpups’ _ in his head.

He leaned over and growled in Cas’ ear, “You love my fat cock in your tiny hole, don’t you? I’m gonna plant a pup in you, baby. Take it all, take my fat cock.”

Cas nodded. “Yes, yes, Alpha, breed me! Fuck me hard! I need your big knot.”

Dean smiled. This was the very first time Cas had ever used the word ‘fuck’ and that was exactly what Dean intended to do. Fuck Cas senseless.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is pregnant!

Dean rolled them over, spooning against his sweating and panting mate. They were tied firmly and Dean was trying to catch his breath. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck.

When he could speak, he said quietly. “I love you so fucking much, Cas. I wish I had the words to tell you how much I love you.”

Cas turned his head and smiled at Dean. “I love you that much as well.”

They slept. When he woke up, he pulled out of Cas and went for water. He didn’t want Cas to get dehydrated. They’d need to eat soon, too. Being in heat was a physical trial for any omega, and Cas had been through so much, Dean was going to take damn good care of his mate.

He brought back both water and a glass of orange juice and made Cas drink both.

He pulled Cas into his arms and kissed Cas all over his face until Cas was giggling and telling him to stop.

“I love hearing you laugh, baby.”

Cas grinned but pushed his face away.

Dean made sandwiches but while they were eating them, Cas started to sweat and wiggle again. Dean took their plates and sat them aside, and they made love again. It was just as urgent and needy as the first time. 

They coupled twice more that day. Cas’ hole was puffy, red and sore. Dean kissed it, wishing he could do more. 

When they woke up in the morning, Cas wasn’t in heat anymore.

“Dean, I’m pregnant!”

Dean was overjoyed. “Oh baby, I’m so happy! I love you so much. I’m going to be a papa!”

They kissed and cuddled and talked about what their pup would be like.

Dean still had the week off. He decided they needed groceries, so he put Cas to bed and went to the store and shopped. When he got home, Cas was still sleeping.

He stood in the doorway and thought about how lucky he was. He had a sweet, gorgeous mate who was carrying their pup. His heart swelled. 

He put away the groceries, and then crawled in the bed next to Cas. Cas turned and smiled sleepily at him.

“I love you, Dean.”

“Oh baby, I love you too. It’s almost dinner time. Any requests?”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Do we have the stuff to make cheeseburgers?”   
Dean chuckled. “Fuck yeah we do! Always got the stuff to make those.”

“Then that’s what I want. They make me very happy.”

Dean fixed them cheeseburgers and curley fries and they watched the first of the Lord Of The Rings movies.  Cas just loved it. 

“Oh they are so heroic! And Aragorn is so beautiful…”

Dean laughed. “Hey, don’t go getting the hots for Aragorn. I could get jealous.”

Cas launched himself onto Dean. “Never! You are my king!”

Dean growled, “That’s right baby, and don’t you forget it.”

The week progressed and Dean was really driving Cas nuts. He wouldn’t let him do anything, just wanted him to sit on the couch with his feet up or take naps.

“Holy fuck, Dean! I’m not an invalid. I don’t want to take a nap. Let me help with dinner.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. I’m not taking any chances. You need to take it easy.”

Cas sighed. It was going to be long nine months if this continued. He was actually kind of glad when Dean’s leave was over and he had to go back to work.

But the night before he was going back to work, Cas had to sit through a very lengthy lecture about taking care of himself. Every time Dean looked away, Cas would roll his eyes.

Dean caught him.

“Hey! Don’t roll your eyes at me! I’m just being a responsible Alpha and mate. It would kill me if anything happened to you, Cas.”

Cas put a hand on Dean’s. “Nothing is going to happen to me or to our pup. I promise to take it easier and to eat and to nap and all the things you want me to do. I promise, Dean. You’ve got stop worrying.”

Dean nodded and sighed. “It’s just scary for me. I’ve never been around a pregnant omega before. And you are my world. I just need you to be safe and healthy, and for our pup to be as well.”

Cas smiled at Dean. “I know. You are my world too, and I will do everything within my power to give you a healthy pup.”

They kissed and Dean left the discussion feeling a lot better.

They still texted many times a day. Cas was careful to let Dean know how he was feeling and that he was resting, eating, whatever he could do to make Dean comfortable. In truth, he was careful. He knew he was at risk for a miscarriage and he didn’t want anything to happen to this pup.

Dean asked around and got the name of a good obstetrician for Cas, and made an appointment for his next day off.

Cas was a little scared to see her. He’d never been to a doctor before in his life. In the facility, some people were assigned to keep track of his pregnancies, but Cas was pretty sure none of them were actual doctors.

Dean held his hand in the exam room, trying to keep Cas calm. When the doctor came in, she smiled at both of them.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Barnes. Pamela. And you are Cas?” She reached out and took Cas’ hand.

“I have your history here, and it seems like you are sort of high risk. Nothing to be worried about, but I’ll need to do an examination to see what’s what.”

Cas hated being in a gown, with his feet up in stirrups. Dr. Barnes sat on a stool and parked herself between Cas’ legs. 

Cas’ eyes got big and he squeezed Dean’s hand when the doctor felt inside his channel. He looked at Dean with wild eyes.

Dean just shook his head and squeezed Cas’ hand back.

The doctor popped her head out from under the sheet. “There is some scarring here. But I think you are perfectly capable of having a successful pregnancy and birth. I want to get some blood work done, and see you back here in two weeks.”

Dean nodded and she left the room. Dean helped Cas dress and the nurse took some blood and then they went home.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is arrested

The two weeks passed and Cas was back at the doctor, with Dean there for moral support. Again, he had to get into a gown and put his legs up. Cas was frowning at Dean. Dean just shrugged his shoulders.

The doctor pushed fingers up Cas and then felt his belly.

Snapping her gloves off, she smiled. “I’d say you were just about four weeks along. Everything seems fine, Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?”

Cas nodded, and Dean replied that he was, every day.

“Okay! Unless there is a problem you can make your next appointment for a month from now.”

In the car, Cas turned to Dean. “Is she going to have to put her fingers inside me every visit? Because I really dislike that.”

Dean grinned. “I doubt she will, baby, but it’s just something you’re going to have to put up with.”

Cas harrumphed and turned to look out the window.

Later that night, Dean was making moves on Cas. Cas sat up and said, “We need to talk.”

Dean gulped. That didn’t sound good at all. He sighed, “Okay, what about?”

Cas looked angry. “It’s how you’re treating me like something you might break if you fuck me hard. I hate it.”

Dean blinked. “Well… I’m just trying to be careful…”

“And that’s the problem!” Cas interrupted him. “I’m not made of porcelain, Dean.You can’t break me. No matter how big your cock is, it can’t touch the pup! Just fuck me like you used to or keep it in your pants!”

Dean was shocked. “Wow, you’re really bossy when you’re pregnant!”

Cas jumped out of bed and stormed to the couch.

Dean sighed and followed Cas to the living room. He got down on his knees in front of where Cas was sitting.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just get scared sometimes, you know? I’ve never had a mate before, and I’ve never been around a pregnant omega. I’ll step it up when I fuck you, I promise. Please? Come back to bed.”

Cas’ angry expression softened a little. He reached out and ran a hand through Dean’s hair.

“I get it. I really do. But I would never do anything to put our pup in danger. I’ve been reading a lot on the Internet about this. Maybe you should, too.”

“About sex during pregnancy?”

Cas nodded. “That and other things about being pregnant. But yes, about that, specifically. We don’t have to be careful unless there is a problem, until the last month.”

Dean nodded. “I will, I promise. Now, come back to bed and let me make it up to you?”

Cas let himself be led back to bed, and the sex was very satisfying.

Cas hit the three month mark with no problems at all. He had a small baby bump that Dean loved to rub his hand over. He would kiss it good night every night. Cas was amused and touched by his mate’s excitement over becoming a father.

And then, the unthinkable happened.’

They were cuddled up together, watching TV, when there was a knock on the door. Dean answered, only to find two cops standing there.

“We know you have a runaway omega in there, and we’re here to take him in.”

Cas jumped up and Dean backed up, using his body as a shield.

“You’re not taking my mate anywhere!”

“Move away. We don’t want to hurt you. But there has been a complaint stating that this omega ran away from his breeding facility and we need to arrest him until this gets sorted out.”

Cas began to cry. “Dean, please, don’t let them take me!”

But there was nothing Dean could do. The cops drew their guns and Dean stepped back. He didn’t want Cas to get shot if there was any chance at all they would fire.

They handcuffed Cas and led him to their car, with Dean following.

“I’ll get you out, I promise! Please, officers, be careful. He’s carrying my pup.”

They drove away with Cas looked out the back window and crying.

Dean ran in and called his brother. Sam was a lawyer in California.

Dean explained what had happened and Sam said he’d get the next flight.

Dean paced the floor and tried not to cry. He needed to keep his head, to stay strong for Cas.

Sam arrived the next morning. Dean picked him up from the airport.

Sam looked at him. “Jesus, Dean, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep at all?”

“How could I sleep? Cas is in jail and they want to take him back to the breeding facility! We can’t let that happen, Sam!”

“Relax, Dean. I’ve been reviewing the law and I’m sure we have a chance. His case is coming up in front of a judge at nine.”

Dean drove them straight to the courthouse. He was trying his best not to panic. He was so worried about Cas.

They sat through three cases before Cas’ was called. Dean looked over and Cas came out, handcuffed. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his baby bump was clearly visible. He looked horrible. He had clearly been crying all night.

Sam stood up and walked to the front of the court. 

“Sam Winchester, attorney for Castiel Winchester.”

Cas looked surprised but sat down at the table and had his handcuffs taken off.

The judge nodded. There were two men at the other table. One of them stood up, 

“My name is Lucifer Morningstar, Judge Crowley. This omega is my property.”

Judge Crowley frowned, “That remains to be seen, Mr. Morningstar. Now sit down.”

The lawyer for Lucifer gave his opening statement, mostly about how Morningstar had paid a large amount to Cas’ parents for him, and how he had been in facility for five years before he ran away.

Sam gave his opening remarks, all about how Cas was legally mated to Dean and that he was pregnant with Dean’s pup.

Lucifer told the judge that meant the pup was legally his. “Any and all pups this omega gives birth to are my property to do with as I wish.”

Cas started to cry and Dean thought he might just jump over the short wooden wall and kill Lucifer with his bare hands.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets out but isn't okay

Sam offered into evidence the case law he’d found. There were several Kansas laws that specifically applied. They were old and somewhat archaic, but they clearly outlined that an Alpha had absolute rights over his mated omega. And that any pups resulting from a mating were the property of the Alpha.

Lucifer’s attorney argued that those laws pertained to when omegas were thought of as property of their Alphas.

Sam pointed out that Lucifer was still treating Cas as property.

The judge left to deliberate and Cas turned to look at Dean with sheer terror on his face. Dean wanted to go to him, but he knew it wouldn’t be allowed, so he just mouthed, ‘I love you, be brave.’ Cas nodded.

They waited for over an hour. Finally, Judge Crowley came back.

“I have made my decision. I grant the prisoner, Castiel Winchester, his freedom. However, Mr. Morningstar deserves restitution for his loss. Therefore, I hereby decree that Mr. Dean Winchester pay Mr. Morningstar the sum of ten thousand dollars. And Mr. Castiel 

Winchester shall remain incarcerated until such sum is paid on full.”

Dean jumped up and yelled, “NO!”

The judge banged his gavel on the desk and shouted, “Order! Order in the court!” 

He got up and left. Dean ran up to Cas and put his forehead against Cas’.

“I’ll get the money, I’ll do it today, Please, don’t worry, I’ll get you out today.”

Cas was sobbing. “But where will you get it from? Please, Dean, don’t do anything foolish.”

The cops were pulling Cas away.

“I won’t, I promise! I love you!”

And then Cas was gone.

Dean turned and looked at Sam with red in his eyes.

“Calm down, Dean. I’ve got seven thousand of it. Just find someone who will loan you the other three and we can get Cas out.”

Dean nodded, tears streaming down his face.

Dean drove to the bar. He ran in and found Ellen, and told her what had happened. 

“Oh Dean, I’m so sorry! I can kick in about fifteen hundred.”

Dean hugged her. Now all he needed was another fifteen hundred.

Benny walked out of the kitchen. “Hey bro, I heard, I’ve got ya. I can kick in the other fifteen hundred.”

Dean hugged him. 

“Thank you, thank you both, so much. I swear, I’ll pay you back.”

They both waved a hand, “Whenever, Dean.”

Sam went to a bank to arrange to have seven thousand transferred, and when it was, Dean consolidated all the money and got a cashier’s check. Then they rushed back to the court.

The judge accepted the check and ordered Cas released.

Dean and Sam sat in the hall, waiting for Cas to appear. Lucifer came down the hall, and Dean jumped up and stood in front of him.

“If I ever lay eyes on you again, I swear I’ll kill you.”

Lucifer laughed and walked away.

When Dean looked up and saw Cas walking towards them, he jumped up and grabbed his mate in a tight hug.

“Oh baby, are you okay? I was so worried.”

Cas looked at him with hollow eyes, “I’m fine.”

Dean was worried but he figured Cas was just exhausted, and needed to go home. They walked to the car. Sam got in the back seat and Dean drove him to a motel. Then he took Cas home.

Cas walked in the house, straight to the bedroom and threw himself on the bed. He hadn’t spoken a word on the way home.Dean followed him in.

“Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?”

Cas shook his head and turned on his side facing away from Dean.

Dean sighed and got a blanket and covered Cas up, then left the room.

He sat on the couch with his face in his hands. He knew this had been traumatic for Cas, probably more than he even knew. He just hoped that Cas would sleep and when he woke up, he’d be better.

Dean let Cas be until dinner time. He fixed cheeseburgers and went to wake up Cas. When he went in the room, Cas was laying there awake.

“Hey baby, it’s dinner time. I fixed your favorite.”

Cas said in a monotone, “I’m not hungry.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. “Cas you have to eat something.”

“I’m really not hungry, Dean.”

Dean felt  pain in his chest. “You have to feed the pup.”

Cas sighed and sat up. “Fine. I’ll eat.”

Cas got up and followed Dean to the kitchen and sat down. He took a small bite of his burger and chewed it for a long time. When he finally tried to swallow it he gagged.

Dean looked alarmed. Cas looked at him and said, “I told you I wasn’t hungry.”

“Babe, I’m worried about you. Please talk to me.”

Cas sighed. He got up and walked to the couch. Dean followed him and sat next to him.

Cas began to cry. He turned to Dean.

“I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than me. I’m a disgrace to you. After the pup is born, you should put me aside,”

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him close,

“Don’t say that! You are my mate and I love you more than anything on earth. You make me proud to be your Alpha. You are  _ not _ a disgrace to me. Please don’t say these things.”

Cas sobbed. “No, I’m a disgrace to you. I was property and I cost you money you don’t have and Lucifer came very close to getting your pup and all because of me. I’m trash.”

Dean leaned back and looked into Cas’ eyes.

“You are amazing. You are brave and sweet and wonderful and you deserve the very best I can give you. Hell, you deserve more than I’ll ever be able to give you. I’m so proud to have you as my mate. You are perfect. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Cas buried his face in Dean’s chest and cried. Dean felt like his heart was breaking.

Dean cleaned up the dinner and took Cas to bed, He pulled Cas on top of him and held him. Cas had stopped crying, and he sighed and stuck his head under Dean’s chin and went to sleep. Dean laid awake a long time, holding his love, listening to Cas breathe against his chest and thinking.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is very depressed.

Dean woke up with Cas still on top of him. Cas’ legs had parted in the night, sliding to straddle Dean’s hips. Dean had a throbbing erection.

He wanted to wake Cas up, throw him down and fuck him senseless but he knew that would be the wrong thing to do. He kissed the top of Cas’ head and Cas muttered something unintelligible.

Dean laid there, not wanting to disturb Cas, but Cas moved a little and mumbled, “I’m sorry I slept on you all night.”

Dean smiled. “Don’t be sorry, I loved it.”

Cas sighed and rolled off Dean, settling on his side and looked at Dean.

His eyes weren’t as dull as they were the day before, but there was no happiness, no joy in them at all. It hurt Dean so much to see Cas like this.

“I guess I’ll take a shower and start breakfast. Do you feel like you can eat anything, baby?”

Cas looked away. “I will try.”

“That’s all I ask. I’ll hurry in the shower.” Dean got up, his erection bobbing, and walked to the bathroom.

Once in the shower, he took matters in hand. He ran his fist up and down his cock, biting his lip to keep quiet. He hadn’t had to jack off since he and Cas had begun to have sex, but it wasn’t like he forgot how to. He made a circle of his index finger and thumb and squeezed the base, simulating the way Cas would clench down when they tied, and came all over the shower wall.

He dried off, went and got some jeans and a shirt to put on. Cas was still laying in bed, staring off at nothing.

He fixed scrambled eggs and toast, thinking that was the easiest thing for Cas to eat. When it was ready, he called to Cas, and Cas came out. He was wearing sleep pants and his baby bump was showing. 

Cas sat and picked at the food, but managed to eat a reasonable amount. He drank a glass of orange juice. Dean smiled at him. “I’m proud of you, baby, for eating.”

Cas looked at him. “I must think of your pup.”

Dean sighed. “It’s  _ our _ pup, Cas. Not just mine. It belongs to you too. Maybe even more than it belongs to me, because you’re it’s Daddy and you’re carrying it.”

Cas nodded. He didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to make you an appointment with the doctor, get you checked out. I was thinking you might benefit from an antidepressant.”

Cas turned to him with wild eyes, angry eyes. 

“No! I won’t take anything that will affect the pup! You can’t make me! You just want to drug me, make me pliant. You want to fuck me? Go ahead, I won’t resist.”

He pulled down his sleep pants and stood up, bending at the waist and showing Dean his ass.

Dean jumped up and grabbed him. He turned Cas around and hugged him tight.

“No, baby, no. I wouldn’t force you to take anything you didn’t want to! And you know me better than to think I just want you  _ pliant _ ! Of course I want to have sex with you, but not if you don’t want to. I love you Cas.”

Cas started to cry. He buried his face in Dean’s shirt and sobbed.

It only lasted a few minutes, with Dean holding him tight against him and murmuring 

Things like “Shhh” and “I’ve got you, angel.”

When Cas’ sobs subsided, he lifted his face to look at Dean. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

Dean kissed him. “Don’t be sorry. Please. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

Cas looked so sad that Dean had to bite back tears. He hated seeing Cas like this. He felt like he’d do anything to make Cas be, well,  _ Cas _ again.

“Baby, what can I do? I’ll do anything. Just please, tell me what to do for you.”

Cas looked lost. “I have no idea, Dean. I’m trying. I’m trying so hard…”

Dean hugged him again. “It’s okay, baby. I know you are.”

Cas pulled away. “All I want is to go back to bed. Will you hold me for a while? Please?”

Dean smiled at him. “Of course I will! Come on…”

He led Cas back to bed, Cas got in and turned on his side, and Dean snuggled up against him, spooning him as close as he could possibly get. 

He couldn’t tell if Cas was asleep or not. He just held him tight and occasionally kissed the back of his neck.

He whispered, “I love you, Cas. I love you so much, baby.” from time to time in Cas’ ear.

After a while, Cas sighed. It wasn’t the sad, hurt sigh he’d been doing, but more like a sigh of contentment. Dean smiled.

After another space of time, Cas started to cry again. Dean turned him over on his back and kissed him. 

“I’m so sorry, baby, I’m sorry you had to go through that. But you’re free now. Lucifer can’t ever get his hands on you again. Now, you are completely and totally mine. Just mine.”

Cas nodded but kept on crying. He tried to talk through the tears.

“I was…” sobbing… “I was so frigh-frightened, De-Dean! I thought that he… he would ge-get our pup, and…” sobbing… “ I didn’t kn-know what to… to do and…”

Dean kissed each of Cas’ eyes. “Shh, baby. I know. I was scared too. But it’s over now. It’s all done and you’re safe.”

After a while. Cas seemed to be all cried out. He just clung to Dean as if he was drowning. As if, if he ever let go, he would just disappear. 

Dean held him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and to Dean, he was.

Finally, Cas leaned back and looked in Dean’s eyes.

“Make love to me, Alpha.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. He began to kiss Cas with passion and desire. He claimed Cas’ mouth and kissed down his throat. He sucked greedily on each of Cas’ nipples. He mouthed on Cas’ cock until it was hard and leaking.

He licked over Cas hole and tasted Cas’ slick. 

He took Cas tenderly, but soon it became hard and needy and as fast as Dean could make it.

When he tied Cas, he howled; his wolf was wild with need and lust.

Cas gasped and came as well, even as Dean was filling him. 

They panted for breath, each telling the other in short bursts how much they loved one another.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas find out the sex of their pup.

Cas seemed a little better after that. Dean had called in to work and told Ellen about how depressed Cas was, and that he needed a few days off. 

“Oh, Dean, of course! You go take care of that man of yours!”

Dean thanked her profusely. 

He called and made a doctor’s appointment for the next day. 

Cas ate a good amount of dinner, so that took a load off Dean’s mind. They cuddled up and watched the next Lord of the Rings movie. Cas was more subdued than he had been previously, but still seemed to enjoy it. 

When it was over, they went to bed and just cuddled.

Cas drug his feet going into the exam room, but Dean held his hand. Cas had said in no uncertain terms that he was not going to submit to any internal exam and Dean assured him that was fine. 

When Dr. Barnes came in, Dean explained that Cas had gone through a traumatic few days and they just wanted to make sure the pup was fine. He offered no details and the doctor didn’t ask.

“It’s about time for your first ultrasound anyway. Put on a gown and I’ll send the tech in.”

Cas grumbled but stripped and put on the gown, He laid on the exam table, and soon, a tech wheeled in the machine.

“I may be able to see what the sex of the pup is today. Do you want to know?”

Cas’ eyes got big. “Yes! I want to know…” He looked at Dean for confirmation and Dean nodded his agreement.

The tech lifted Cas’ gown up to his chest, and pulled the sheet down to just above his cock. She squirted goo onto Cas’ belly and began to run the wand around.

At first it was all just squiggly lines and they couldn’t make out anything.

But then, suddenly, a face appeared. Cas gasped and squeezed Dean’s had tightly.

“That’s our pup…” Cas said it in an amazed tone

Dean was speechless.

The tech moved the wand around, and then the pup’s body was clearly visible.

“Ah, it’s a boy! See, there is his penis.”

Cas gasped and Dean took a deep breath. He leaned over Cas and kissed him, whispering. “You’re giving me a son, baby.”

The tech smiled at them. “The doctor wants some blood work done, and a nurse will be right in to take that. Then the doctor will come in and talk to you.”

When she left, Cas turned to Dean with a big smile on his face. His eyes were lit up like the old Cas. “I’m so happy. A son!  _ Your _ son.”

Dean was grinning. Just then the nurse came in and took blood from Cas.

The doctor arrived just moments after that.

“Well, a boy! Isn’t that wonderful? And everything looks fine with the pup. I don’t need you to come back for a month.”

She winked at Dean over Cas’ head, and Dean mouthed a ‘thank you’ back.

Cas was so excited about the pup being a boy, he was vibrating all the way home. Dean was very happy he had mentioned Cas’ depression when he made the appointment, and very thankful to Dr. Barnes.

“Names! We need to think of a name for our pup!” 

Dean chuckled. “Plenty of time for that, baby. But if you think of something you like, tell me.”

“And the nursery. Oh we don’t have enough room in our apartment for a pup’s room.” Cas frowned.

Dean glanced at him, then back at the road. “I was thinking about that. We need to find a bigger place. I’ll start looking right away.”

Cas smiled brightly at him. “Oh, I’m so excited.”

Dean started looking for new place the very next day. Ot didn’t take long for him to discover that the two bedroom places in their price range were terrible. He got very discouraged very fast.

He was at work, looking online during a slow period for someplace, anyplace they could get.

Benny strolled out from the kitchen and looked over Dean’s shoulder for a couple of minutes.

“Y’all looking for a new place?”

Dean nodded. “We need another bedroom for the pup, but man, anything I can afford is just shit.”

Benny clapped him on the shoulder. “I may have the answer for you, bro.”

Dean looked at Benny. “What do you mean?”

Benny sat on the stool next to Dean. “Well, it just so happens that my baby sister is moving back to Louisiana.”

“Okay, good for her, What does this have to do with me and my search for a new place?”

Benny laughed.    
“I was gettin’ there. Don’t get your panties in a bunch. She lives currently in my dear Auntie’s house. My Auntie Mildred died about ten years. We’re gonna need someone to live there and keep it up.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “How many bedrooms does this house have?”

Benny smiled. “Well, that would be four.”

Dean grinned. “And how much rent would you be asking?”

Benny put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Not a penny. You’d just pay the utilities and keep the place up.”

“Benny, you have got to be shitting me! No rent?”

“I ain’t shitting you, bro. Just the utilities.”

“When can we see it?”

Benny thought about it. “Well, my sis is moving at the end of this month. How about right before she leaves? Say, on the 28th.”

Dean hugged Benny. “Man, it’s a date! I can’t wait to tell Cas.”

Cas was even more thrilled than Dean. “Oh, there will be room for another pup when we have one!”

Dean chuckled. “Hold your horses there, baby, let’s just get this one born before we start planning on another.” He ran his hand over Cas’ ever-growing baby bump.

“But you do want more than one, don’t you?” Cas looked very worried.

“Of course I do. I may want ten, you never know.”

Cas sniffed. “You may not have ten pups, unless you are going to start carrying some of them.”

Dean laughed. “Well,I doubt that will ever be possible, so I guess I’ll settle for two or three.”

Cas grinned. “That is doable. No more, though.”

Dean leered at him. “Well, I think we should practice making pups then, so we get it right every time,”

Cas giggled when Dean swooped him over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day

The house was perfect. Benny’s sister was a tiny omega who’s Alpha had died and that is why she was moving, to be closer to family. She showed them the house, and pointed out furniture they were not taking with them and said Dean and Cas could have whatever they wanted.

Cas was almost vibrating, he was so excited. When they got in the car to go home, Cas said excitedly, “I will start packing right away!”

Dean reached out and put a hand on Cas’ thigh. “I don’t want you to do very much packing. We can do that together when I’m home. It’s too much work for you.”

Cas stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “I am perfectly capable of putting things in boxes, Dean.”

“I know you are, but then you are going to want to move those boxes and you’ll try to lift them and  _ that _ won’t be happening!”

Cas started, “But Dean…”

Dean interrupted him. “Don’t make me use my Alpha voice, Cas.”

Cas winced. “Yes, Dean. I won’t.”

Dean smiled at Cas. “Good baby.”

He didn’t see when Cas stuck his tongue out at him.

Dean started bringing boxes home from work and Cas grumbled at every one. 

“Dean, please. If I swear to not move a single box, won’t you let me pack some things? It’s driving me nuts, not doing anything all day when there is so much to do.”

Dean looked at him very seriously. “Do you absolutely swear that you won’t even try to slide one? That you won’t ever try to lift one?’

Cas swore. Dean relented. But he made a mental note of where every box was before he went to work, and then checked to make sure they were in the exact same place when he got home.

Cas was faithful.

Slowly, they got things packed. There was going to be plenty of furniture left in the house, but they would need quite a bit of their own to be moved. 

Finally, the moving day arrived. Dean gave Cas the strictest instructions that he was not to do a thing. No lifting, no moving, no nothing. “Just sit there, look pretty and grow my pup.” was what Dean told him.

Cas sat in a chair and pouted. When Dean saw him, he touched Cas’ bottom lip.

“Pull that lip back in, mister. No pouting allowed.”

Cas sighed but did as he was told.

Benny and another of Dean’s friends named Garth were there to help. 

Garth was very attentive to Cas. Dean didn’t mind that much, Garth was a beta after all. 

Cas got them all beers when they took a break. The truck Dean had rented was almost full. 

“Gonna need to take a load there and then come back for the rest.”

Dean looked at Cas. “What would you rather do, baby, stay here while we take this load to the house, or come with and stay there while we come back for the rest?”

Cas considered his options. “I think I’ll stay here. Less chance of me getting into trouble if I’m left alone here. If I go there, I might not be able to stop myself from starting to unpack.” He looked pointedly at Dean.

Dean chuckled. “That sounds like a good idea. I just kind of hate for you to be here all alone.”

Garth smiled. “I could stay here with him. I’m sure you and Benny can handle unpacking the truck.”

Benny and Dean took off. Cas sat in a chair that was left specifically for him.

Garth came over and sat on the floor at his feet.

“You’re very beautiful, Cas.”

Cas felt uncomfortable. “I’m nothing special.”

Garth looked up at Cas with his eyes shining. “Oh you are! I think Dean is really lucky to have you. I hope he treats you like you deserve to be treated. If you were mine, I’d take such good care of you…”

Cas cleared his throat. “He treats me wonderfully. And I am his. Completely.”

Garth looked sad. “I know. There isn’t a doubt. When anyone sees the two of you together, it’s obvious.”

Cas didn’t know what to say. He just looked out the window, hoping Garth would stop talking to him.

Garth went on. “I wish I was an Alpha like Dean. He’s got everything going for him. He’s handsome, he’s smart, and he’s got you.”

Cas stood up. “You are making me very uncomfortable, Garth. You need to stop it right now.”

Garth stood up, getting way too close to Cas for Cas’ comfort.

“Get away from me! I’ll tell Dean what you said if you don’t leave me alone.”

Garth reached out a hand as if he was going to touch Cas’ face. Cas slapped him as hard as he could.

Garth’s head snapped to the side with the force of Cas’ slap. He looked both shocked and angry. He walked to the kitchen.

Cas was short of breath. He felt trapped. He suddenly couldn’t breathe. He got nauseous and felt light headed. He sank back in the chair struggling to breathe.

Just then, Dean and Benny got back. When Dean saw Cas, he ran to him.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Benny walked to them. “He’s having a panic attack, Dean. Is there a paper bag around here?”

Dean told him there was a couple under the sink in the kitchen and Benny got one. He held it to Cas’ mouth.

“Try to take deep breaths, cher. Slow down your breathing. You’ll be fine.”

Cas panted into the bag. After a couple of minutes, he started to breathe better and he didn’t feel like he was going to pass out anymore.

“What happened? Did something happen, baby?”

Cas considered what to say. Finally he just said, “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s just the stress of moving?”

Garth was standing in the doorway, looking a little panicked himself.

Dean hugged Cas tight. “Yeah, probably. You’ve got to stay calm. Just let us take care of everything, okay?”

Cas nodded.

Garth looked relieved. The moving continued.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pup moves

At last, everything was moved into the new house. Cas sat on a kitchen chair while the other three drank beer.

When it was time for Garth and Benny to leave, Garth moved close to Cas and whispered in Cs’ ear, “I knew you liked me. That’s why you didn’t tell Dean.”

Cas stood up and said, “Dean? The real reason I had a panic attack was because Garth was being inappropriate with me while you were gone.”

Dean’s eyes got big and flashed red. “What? Garth, what did you do?”

Garth shrank back. “Nothing! I didn’t do anything. Cas must have misunderstood.”

Cas crossed his arms. “I don’t think so. You told me that I was beautiful and that you wished I was yours.”

Dean advanced towards Garth and Benny stepped in between them.

“I think I should take Garth home now.”

Dean glared at Garth, “That would probably be a damn good idea, Benny.”

Benny grabbed Garth by the arm and drug him away,

Dean turned to Cas. “Did he touch you?”

Cas shook his head. “I think he was going to try, but I slapped him.”

Dean growled. “I should kick his ass.”

Cas took his arm. “Let it go. I’m fine and it’s over now.”

Dean still looked like he’s like to kill Garth.

“You should have told me.”

Cas looked sad. “He is your friend. I didn’t want to cause trouble.”

Dean looked at Cas grimly. “He’s no friend of mine. Not anymore.”

Later, Cas was relaxing in the tub. He had his head back and his eyes closed. Suddenly he felt something. He quickly lifted his head and saw ripples in the water next to his belly.

“DEAN!”

Dean almost broke his neck getting into the bathroom.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Cas smiled at him. “Give me your hand.”

Dean looked confused. “You screamed because you want to hold my hand?”

Cas held out his hand. “Just give me your hand.”

Dean did, and Cas pulled it and put it on the side if his belly.

After just a moment, the pup moved again under Dean’s hand. Dean’s eyes got huge.

“Was that…?”

Cas smiled at him even bigger. “That was your son moving.”

Dean fell to his knees, his hand pressed to Cas’ side. He had tears in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Cas… he  _ moved _ !”

Cas laughed. “Yes he did, and he’s going to be doing that a lot from now on.”

Dean kissed Cas’ temple. “I love you so damn much, baby. My baby, carrying my pup. I’m so blessed.”

The pup kicked again and Dean laughed. 

Cas got out of the bathtub and Dean grabbed a towel and dried him off. He took Cas’ hand.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go to bed.”

When they were both in, Dean leaned over Cas’ belly and kissed it. He said, into Cas’ belly button, “Hey, son, I’m your papa and I love you very much.” Cas put a hand on Dean’s head and smiled.

Dean rolled over on his back. “Want you to ride me.”

Cas grinned. “Really?”

Dean’s voice was low and husky. “Yes, really.”

Cas slicked. He climbed over Dean and leaned over for a kiss. Dean grabbed his face in his hands and kissed Cas deeply.

Cas positioned himself over Dean’s very hard cock. Dean held it at its base to steady it, and Cas pushed down onto it with a groan.

Dean’s cock always felt like it was going to split Cas in two especially when he first took it. Cas pushed down slowly and Dean grabbed Cas’ hips.

When Cas was fully seated, Dean moaned. “You feel so fucking good, Cas. So tight and hot inside.”

Cas began to lift himself up and groaned at the feeling of Dean’s cock pulling at his rim. 

“Oh fuck, you feel so good inside me! You’re so big and hard…”

Cas established a slow rhythm until Dean couldn’t stand it. He grabbed Cas’ ass and began to pull him up and push him back down on his cock.

Cas let his head fall back and Dean bent his knees to support Cas’ back. He thrust up into Cas hard. Cas grabbed Dean’s thighs and made those tiny sounds that just drove Dean wild. Cas’ cock slapped against Dean’s belly, leaving a trail of precum.

It seemed to last forever, and yet it was too soon that Dean got his knot. He wished he could fuck Cas forever.

Cas moaned out, “Give it to me. I need it. I need your knot so bad…”

Dean lifted Cas up a little, then pulled him down to meet a hard thrust up. His knot forced it’s way inside Cas and they both groaned.

Dean came what seemed to both of them like buckets of cum, and Cas came all over Dean. He even shot a little drop on Dean’s chin.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean and Dean wrapped his arms around his omega. 

“I love you so much. I love fucking you. You are perfect.” 

Cas smiled against Dean’s chest. “You are the perfect one, Alpha. All I do is try to keep up.”

Dean laughed. “Sure you do.”

Just then the pup kicked again and Dean gasped.

Cas laughed. “Maybe your cock is crowding him.”

Dean laughed too. “Well, he better get used to it.”

They went to sleep, tied. It was Cas’ favorite way to sleep. His head snuggled under Dean’s chin, Dean’s arms wrapped around him and Dean’s knot firmly up his ass.

They got settled in, and started to discuss how to do the pup’s room. Dean bought paint the color of sunshine and painted the room. Cas and he went shopping for things like a crib, a changing table… everything they could think of. 

Cas got a little teary that he didn’t know what a pup needed because he hadn’t been able to keep his other pups. Dean comforted him as best he could.

One thing Dean was noticing… Cas was getting kind of hormonal. Well, that and Cas was horny all the time.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' pregnancy progresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful art work commissioned by me and created by J. Hallett.  
> Please, don't copy this or use it anywhere!

 

 

Cas was actually getting very hormonal. He was cheerful one minute, then teary the next, then angry and then right back to cheerful. Dean was just trying to keep up.  
When Dean came home one day, Cas was in the kitchen crying his eyes out over a dead butterfly. And hour later, he was angry about the fact that there was no peanut butter.  
Dean sighed a lot.  
He made a lot of late night runs to the store.  
Cas continued to get good exams and the pregnancy was progressing.  
Cas began to complain about how many times a day, and night for that matter, he had to pee. Then his feet began to swell. His back hurt.  
And he was getting bigger by the day, it seemed. He stood in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom, nude, and looked at himself.  
“I’m a moose! I can’t understand why you can even look at me anymore, let alone make love to me. I’m huge!”  
Dean would wrap his arms around Cas from behind, putting his hands on Cas’ belly and kiss the back of his neck.  
“You’re beautiful. You are the most beautiful omega on earth. That’s my son in there,” and here he would pat Cas’ belly, “and you better not talk bad about it.”  
Cas would snort, but secretly it always made him feel better.  
They talked about names. Most of them were rejected out of hand. But one day, Cas said while he stared out the kitchen window, “I really love the name Gabriel. It was my older brother’s . name.”  
Dean thought about it. “I really love that name too.”  
Cas looked at him. “Then we can name him Gabriel?”  
“Yes! Now all we need is a middle name. What do you think about John? That was my father’s name.”  
Cas smiled. “Gabriel John. I love it.”  
Dean got up and kissed him. “We have our name.”  
Cas was perpetually horny. He wanted sex at least three times a day and Dean was getting worn out. He wanted to accommodate Cas’ needs but he was in his mid thirties, worked a full time job and he was beginning to think he wouldn’t survive until the pup was born.  
When he heard Cas call him, using that voice, he sighed.  
“Cas, I’m not sure I can. I’m beat. I mean I want to, but the body just won’t cooperate.”  
Cas looked like he was going to start crying. Dean hated it so much when Cas cried. He jumped on the bed next to Cas.  
“I can think of something you might like….”  
Cas’s lip trembled. “What?”  
Dean scooted down and leaned over Cas’ cock. He looked at Cas and waggled his eyebrows, then he sucked Cas’ cock into his mouth.  
“Oooohhh…” Cas wiggled.  
Dean sucked up and down Cas’ cock, taking it all in his mouth. He used his tongue, licking the underside and running it over the tip. He licked the precum and sucked back down again.  
He used one hand to lift Cas’ balls and roll them gently. Cas was making little sounds that encouraged Dean to continue.  
He loved how Cas tasted, how Cas smelled. He sniffed deeply every time he sucked down.  
Then he felt Cas’ balls lift and tighten, so he pulled his mouth to just hold the tip. Cas moaned and came in his mouth. He swallowed every drop.  
When he pulled off, Cas had a dreamy look on his face.  
He kissed Cas, so Cas could taste himself on Dean’s lips. When he broke the kiss, he smiled.  
“So how was that?”  
Cas answered in a dreamy voice, “It was wonderful.”  
Dean felt pretty damn good about that.  
They had sex twice a day, and Dean would blow Cas once a day and Cas seemed to be satisfied with that, much to Dean’s relief.  
Cas was entering his ninth month. They went to the regular doctor’s appointment and Cas was informed that he’d have to have an internal exam.  
Cas laid on the table, frowning. Dean held his hand. The doctor was under the sheet, and Cas was making faces like it was hurting him.  
When she emerged, she popped off her gloves and threw then in the trash.  
“Well, it looks like your birthing canal is preparing for this pup to come out. I estimate you’ll have him in three or four weeks. Of course, since you’ve had two already, I don’t need to tell you that you can no longer tie.”  
Cas looked shocked. “What? Dean can’t tie me?”  
The doctor looked confused. “Well no. but I thought you’d already know that, given your two previous pregnancies.”  
Cas looked upset. “I, uh, I wasn’t with an Alpha when I was pregnant.”  
“Oh. Well, I’m sorry. Uh, yes, tieing is strictly forbidden in the last month. Uh, are your other children excited about getting a little brother?”  
Cas had a wild look now, He looked at Dean pleadingly.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Well, no. You see, Cas was held against his will in a breeding facility. His other two pups were taken away from him the day after they were born.”  
Cas had tears streaming down his face.  
The doctor looked horrified. “That’s horrible! I’m so sorry, Cas. I had no idea.”  
Cas sobbed and Dean held his hand tight.  
“Well, at any rate, this pup will be here soon. And he’s all yours. Just follow my instructions and we’ll need to see you every week until the birth.”  
When she left, Dean stood up and pulled Cas into his arms.  
“It’s okay, baby, Everything is fine. Gabriel will be here before we know it and no one is ever going to take him from you.”  
Cas nodded, sniffing. “But we can’t tie! What about that?”  
Dean smiled. “We’ll get through it. All that matters is Gabriel.”  
Cas sniffed again but tried to smile.  
As it turned out, Dean had plenty of experience squeezing behind his knot to ejaculate, so it wasn’t quite as bad as Cas imagined.  
But Cas was having terrible trouble sleeping. It was the size of his belly, the pup kicking him all night, having to get up to pee several times a night, but most of all, it was that Cas was used to going to sleep with Dean’s knot firmly inside him. He missed it a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pup is born!

The weeks went on, and Cas was tired and grumpy and started to say things like, “Just come out already!” to his stomach. Dean chuckled but he was sympathetic. He knew Cas was uncomfortable and tired.

Then, late one night three weeks later, Cas was dozing when he woke up with a pain in his lower back. He grunted and turned over on his other side. He hated doing that, it was a real chore. 

Then he had another, sharper pain in the same spot about fifteen minutes later. He said, “Ow!” and that woke up Dean.

“What’s the matter, baby?”

Cas rubbed his back. “I’m not sure exactly. I’m having pain in my back.”

Dean sat bolt upright. “Oh fuck, you think you might be in labor?”

Cas tried to sit up, and Dean helped him. “I’m not sure. Maybe…”

Dean jumped out of bed. “Oh fuck! We need to get to the hospital! Where’s your bag! Get up!”

Cas laughed. “Calm down, Dean. There’s plenty of time. You can’t drive if you’re all worked up like that.”

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah, okay. I get it. I’ll calm down. Should we call Dr. Barnes?”

Cas struggled to get out of bed. “The hospital will call her. Just relax. Help me get dressed.”

About thirty minutes later, Dean was helping Cas to the car. Cas stopped and clutched his back. “Ahhh, there’s another one!” And then his water broke. It gushed out onto the ground.

Dean panicked. He looked at Cas, whose pants were now all wet, and who was holding his back and moaning.

He picked Cas up, and shoved him into the car as delicately as he could. He felt a muscle in his back protest Cas’ weight but he paid it no mind.

Dean drove and Cas moaned. At one point, Cas put a hand on Dean’s arm. 

“Slow down Dean.”

“What?”

“Dean, you’re going eighty.”

Dean looked at the speedometer and said sheepishly, “Oh, yeah, right.”

When they arrived at the ER entrance of the hospital, Dean screeched to a stop and jumped out. He ran inside, yelling, “I need a nurse! I need a wheelchair! My omega is having our pup!”

A couple of nurses chuckled and got the wheelchair, following Dean to the car. They got Cas out and into the chair.

“You’re going to have to move the car, Sir.”

Dean looked frantic. “But… But my mate…”

Cas smiled at him. “Go ahead and move the car. I’ll be right inside.”

Dean nodded and moved the car to a parking spot.

He walked in and was told what room Cas was in. He hurried to the room and walked in.

Cas was in a hospital gown and laying in a bed. There were wires attached to him, on his belly and his finger, and a blood pressure cuff on his arm.

Dean walked to the bed and kissed him. “Are you alright?”

Cas smiled. “I am fine, Alpha. Stop worrying.”

Just then Cas had another contraction and cried out softly. Dean grabbed his hand and Cas squeezed it tightly.

Den drug a chair close and sat down.Just then a nurse came in. “The doctor will be here soon. Just let me take a listen.” She put a small machine on Cas’ belly and the woosh of the pup’s heartbeat could be plainly heard. Dean smiled and squeezed Cas’ hand.

The doctor arrived shortly after. She checked Cas, and said, “You are progressing quickly. I suppose it’s because this is your third. I don’t think it will be long now. I better go get ready!”

Cas had another contraction and squeezed Dean’s hand so hard, he drew a little blood.

Dean hated to see Cas in pain but he was very excited.

“Did you hear what she said? It won’t be much longer.”

Cas smiled weakly. His forehead was sweaty and Dean found a cloth and wiped it.

The nurse came back in and checked all of Cas’ vital signs and looked at the monitor that was set up for the pup.

After just a bit, the doctor came back in wearing scrubs. Cas had his legs put up in stirrups that were high in the air and far apart. The doctor checked him again.

“Well, this pup wants out badly. You’re almost fully dilated.”

Cas was panting through a contraction. Dean was so excited he felt like he could cheerfully pass out.

In a few minutes, the doctor told Cas it was time to push. Dean got behind him and helped him to sit up. He pushed as hard as he could, then fell back against Dean.

“You’re doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you,”

Cas smiled weakly.

Cas had to push three more times, and then a loud cry was heard.

“Oh my god, that’s Gabe!” Dean looked at the mirror that was above Cas. “Look, baby, there’s his head!”

Cas looked up and smiled. Then it was time to push again. Dean held him up and he pushed, crying out with the effort. 

And then Gabriel John came into the world.

The doctor called Dean over to cut the cord. Then a nurse took the baby over to check him out and clean him up. He cried hard the entire time.

The doctor fiddled around under the sheet, then stood up.

“Good job, Cas! You have a very healthy boy there.”

Both Cas and Dean were crying. The nurse wrapped the pup up in a blanket and handed him to Dean. Dean looked at his pup, tears streaming down his face.

“Hey there, Gabriel, I’m your papa.” 

Then he handed the pup to Cas. Cas took him with reverence. Gabriel stopped crying.

“Oh, my little man. I’m your daddy and I love you so much. We both love you so much.”

Cas was taken out of the stirrups and made comfortable. A nurse brought him something for pain, and it wasn’t long before he drifted off. Dean took the pup and sat down, holding him.

Dean rocked the pup while Cas slept. When Gabe started to fuss, the nurse brought him a bottle, Dean woke Cas up.

“It’s time to feed your son, Cas.” He handed Cas the pup and the bottle. Cas looked up at Dean with more tears. 

“I think you should feed him, papa.”

Dean took Gabe and fed him his first bottle. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe come home from the hospital.

Dean finally remembered to call people. First he called his brother.

“Sammy, he’s beautiful. Just perfect. And Cas is doing great.”

Then he called Ellen, who was overjoyed to hear the news, and Benny. They both made Dean promise to let them see the pup as soon as possible.

He told Cas he needed to go home and shower and change his clothes. He hated to leave but he was starting to be able to smell himself. He kissed Cas and Gabe and headed home.

Cas was still worn out, so he took a nap while Gabe did. The nurses came and checked on them. 

When Dean got back, both Cas and Gabe were still asleep, so he dozed in the chair.

The doctor came in and both Cas and Dean woke up.

“Sorry to wake you from the last decent sleep you’re liable to get for the next year. Just wanted to let you know that Cas and Gabriel can go home tomorrow.”

Cas was overjoyed. Dean kissed him. “It all starts tomorrow.”

Gabriel started to cry. Cas got up and changed his diaper and fed him again.

Dean watched, still blinking back a few tears.

 

A nurse showed them how to properly put Gabe in his car seat, and Dean drove them home. It was the slowest and most carefully he’d ever driven anywhere.

Cas carried Gabe to his room and put him in his crib. He and Dean stood over their son, arms wrapped around each other.

Cas looked at Dean. “I’m horny.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “Babe, we can’t have sex for like three weeks!”

Cas frowned. “Like you’ll last that long. But yeah, it probably isn’t a good idea yet. Doesn’t stop me from being horny though.”

Dean had to agree with that.

Dean told Cas that he was on two weeks paid paternity leave. Cas was thrilled.

When Gabe was down for the night, Dean put Cas in bed and gave him a blow job. Cas was gasping and moaning, and came down Dean’s throat. 

When he could speak, he said, “Oh thank you. I feel infinitely better. What can I do for you?”

Dean ginned. “Just lay there, and look beautiful.”

Dean proceeded to jack off over Cas as he laid there. Cas reached up and squeezed behind Dean’s knot and he came all over Cas. He groaned and shot cum over Cas’ cock, belly, chest and even got some on Cas’ face.

Cas grinned. “Well, that was quite a sight!”

Dean leaned over and kissed him, licking some of his cum off Cas’ face and then kissing him again so he could taste it.

It was quite a lot of clean up, but they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Three hours later, Gabriel was awake and crying.

They both woke up, but Dean told Cas to stay in bed, he’d take care of Gabe.

“I can do it, Dean.”

Dean smiled at his mate. “You just had a pup. You need your rest. I can do this, I promise.”

Cas relented and went back to sleep.

Dean walked into the nursery and grinned at his screaming pup.

“Hey Gabe, let’s see what I can do to make you feel better.”

He picked up his son and Gabe stopped crying right away.

“Wow, just wanted to be held, huh? Well, let’s see about that diaper.”

Dean changed him and carried him into the kitchen to get a bottle ready. Gabe cuddled into Dean’s neck and Dean felt like crying, he loved his son so much.

When the bottle was ready, Dean carried Gabe and it back into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. He fed Gabriel and sang softly to him as he did.

Gabe looked right at Dean’s face the entire time. He fell back to sleep while Dean finished his song and rocked.

Dean put the pup back into his crib, stood over him for a few minutes, then walked back to the bedroom. Cas was sound asleep, and he stood looking at his mate for a minute as well.

His heart was so full, he almost cried. 

“I love you, baby,” he whispered to his sleeping mate as he got back in bed. He pulled Cas to cuddle with him and went back to sleep.

A few days passed and Cas was all bright eyes and smiles over taking care of Gabe. It did Dean’s heart good to see what an attentive parent Cas was. He loved watching them together. He took what seemed like a million pictures of them.

Dean talked to Cas about letting Ellen and Benny come over to see Gabe. Cas smiled and said he’d love to show off their pup.

Ellen and Benny came together the next day. Ellen just gushed over Gabe, declaring him the most beautiful pup ever. Dean and Cas had to agree.

Benny held him and grinned, “He is a handsome fellow for sure.”

Gabe needed changing, and Ellen followed Cas into the nursery to watch. Gabe peed on her when Cas took off his diaper. Cas was mortified but Ellen just laughed it off. Dean got her one of Cas’ T shirts to change into and Cas said he’d wash her blouse. 

When Ellen and Benny left, Dean held Gabe up in front of his face.

“Pissed on my boss! I’m proud of you, son.”

Gabe smiled and spit up on Dean’s shirt.

A week later, it was time to take Gabe to his first pediatrician’s appointment. Everyone if the office just had a fit over what a handsome boy Gabriel was, and Cas was just glowing.  Gabe got the first of his immunizations and was fussy the rest of the day. The doctor said he was completely healthy.

Cas sat up, rocking him in the rocking chair and soothing him. Dean stood in the doorway, thinking about how blessed he was.

The next day, Gabe was fine. 

His two week paternity leave was almost over, and Dean felt sort of sad that he had to go back to work. But it was his job and he took his responsibilities very seriously. 

Cas was sad that he had to go back to work as well. 

Then they got a call from Sam. He was coming for a week to meet his nephew and would be there in a week. Cas was excited to actually get to meet the man who helped him when he was arrested, and Dean was looking forward to spending time with his brother.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes for a visit, and there is unexpected trouble. Charlie to the rescue!

Sam got there on a Saturday. Dean had to work. Cas hugged Sam tight and thanked him profusely for defending him. Sam just waved it off. “You’re Dean’s mate. It was the very least I could do.”

Sam loved Gabe and Gabe seemed to really like him, too. He smiled and gurgled every time Sam picked him up. 

When Dean got home from work, they had dinner, and Cas took Gabe to give him a bath.

Dean and Sam drank a beer and sat in the living room.

“So, Dean, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Dean nodded and took a swallow of his beer.

“I know you’ve been sending me payments towards that seven thousand, but I want you to stop.”

Dean looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “Why the hell wouldn’t I pay you back?”

Sam held up a hand. “Hear me out, bro. I’m going to ask Jess to marry me.”

Dean smiled brightly. “That’s awesome! But what does that have to do with the loan?”

Sam sighed. “Jess is sterile. She can’t have pups. So Gabe is the closest thing I’m ever going to get to having a son. I want you to put the money you would be paying me into a college fund for Gabe.”

Dean was choked up. “I’m so sorry about Jess. But I can’t thank you enough for this. I sort of wondered where college money would come from.”

Dean hugged his brother. Cas came back with Gabe all ready for bed. Sam took him.

“Let me put him down. Please?” Cas nodded.

When Sam left the room, Dean told Cas what Sam had said.

“Oh my god, Dean! That’s amazing!”

“I know baby. It’s one less thing for me to worry about.”

Cas frowned. “I hate that you worry at all.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, well, it’s part of my job description. Taking care of my family.”

The next morning, Dean was startled awake by the scent of an omega in heat. He turned over to find Cas sweaty and moaning.

“Cas! You’re in heat? How is that even possible?”

Cas looked at him mournfully. “I’m not sure… but I am. You need to go away from me. Leave me here…”

Dean put his arm on Cas’ forehead. It was on fire. “No! I’m not leaving you. Hang on, I’ll tell Sam.”

Cas shook his head. “No. please. He isn’t capable of caring for Gabe by himself. You need to care for our son. I’ll… I’ll get through this.”

Dean looked stern. “I won’t let you suffer alone when I’m right outside. I’ll figure something. Just hang on and I’ll be back as quick as I can.”

He jumped out of bed, pulled on some sleep pants and went to wake up Sam.

He told Sam what was going on. “What you’re going to have to do is call someone, to get a caregiver to help you with the pup. There has to be someplace that does that.”

Sam assured him that he’d handle everything and not to worry. “Get back to your mate. Trust me.”

Sam looked in his phone for someplace that had people who cared for babies. He found one and called it. He arranged for someone to come right away,

Gabe was just waking up when there was a knock on the door. Sam carried Gabe to answer the door. A pretty red headed beta stood there.

“Hi. My name is Charlie. I’m here to help.”

It didn’t take Charlie long to have both Gabe and Sam fed, Gabe bathed and down for a nap. Then she made up a tray and took it to Dean and Cas’ bedroom door.

She knocked and then said, “Uh, hi, I’m Charlie. I’m here to help with Gabriel. Sam told me what was going on. I just made you some food and left some water out here. I’ll bring you meals and more water. Uh, if there’s anything you need, just, uh, yell. Okay, then.. I’ll be leaving. Uh, bye.”

Dean and Cas listened to her walking away from the door, and they both laughed in spite of what was currently going on.

“See, baby? Everything is fine.” Dean kissed Cas.

“Well it may be fine out there, but it’s far from fine in here! What if I get pregnant again? Gabe is only three months old! This is a disaster. I meant to get on birth control but I never thought I’d need it this soon!”

Dean kissed Cas gently. “Relax. Whatever happens, happens. We’ll deal. Now, come here you sexy thing, and let me take care of you.”

Sam thought Charlie was wonderful. She was great with Gabe and took good care of him, as well as seeing to Dean and Cas’ needs. Charlie, in turn, loved Gabe and really liked Sam.

Dean brought in the food that Charlie left outside their door and encouraged Cas to eat. Cas was still upset. He drank the water that Dean handed to him, but he really wasn’t hungry. He was scared.

Getting pregnant again scared the hell out of him. Not only was it going to be extremely difficult to have two pups under the age of two, it would be a real financial burden on Dean. Not to mention his fear of having another miscarriage.

But Dean was constantly reassuring. He told Cas he’d love to have another pup, no matter how difficult it would be, that they’d get through it. 

But none of that mattered when another wave of need hit him. Cas needed his Alpha and his knot. 

And this time was no exception. Cas moaned and Dean responded. He pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders and pushed in hard. Cas rolled his head from side to side, moaning at how good it felt. Dean plowed in and out of his mate, loving the feeling of being inside Cas just as much as the very first time he’d been. He never got tired of having his needy omega under him, fisting the sheets or clawing at his shoulders.

“Fuck, Cas, you’re so tight. How do you do that? After all the times we’ve fucked, and after having pups, you’re still so fucking tight… “

Cas just moaned out. 

Cas cried out, trying to be quiet but not really succeeding, as Dean shoved his knot into him. He couldn’t believe how good it felt, how hard his orgasm was, how right it felt to be filled with Dean’s hot sperm.

“I love you! I love you so much, Alpha!”

Dean kissed him and told him he loved Cas that much too.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is pregnant again.

Two days later, it was over as abruptly as it started. Cas knew he was pregnant. He buried his face in Dean’s chest and cried.

Dean held him and let him cry it out. There was nothing to be done.

Cas finally stopped crying. “I miss Gabe. Can we go out now?”

Dean kissed him tenderly. “Of course, baby, I miss him too.”

They dressed and walked to the kitchen, where Sam was with Charlie and she had Gabe. Cas ran to her and took Gabe, kissing him all over his face.

Dean walked to Charlie and stuck out his hand. “Howdy. I’m Dean, and this is my mate, Cas. I’m guessing you’re Charlie.”

Charlie shook his hand, grinning. “Sure am! And I’ve got to say, that son of yours is adorable.”

Cas smiled at her. “Thank you for taking good care of him.”

Charlie smiled at Cas. “It was a pleasure. Can I get you anything?”

“I’m pretty sure we both need a decent meal. Can you fix us some breakfast?”

Charlie nodded and got busy. 

Dean clapped Sam on the back. “I owe you a real big thank you as well. You did good, bitch.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, Charlie is a real jewel, jerk.”

The four of them sat and ate breakfast together. Cas wouldn’t let go of Gabe for anything, so he just held the pup and ate with his left hand.

Cas took Gabe to the nursery to rock him, and Sam slipped away to call Jess. Dean walked up to where Charlie was washing dishes.

“Uh, can I talk to you a minute?”

Charlie wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face him. “Sure.”

“Well, it looks like Cas is pregnant again. We weren’t really expecting him to go into heat this quickly after Gabe was born. It’s going to be hard on him, taking care of a pup and being pregnant.”

Charlie nodded.

Dean continued. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to stay on? Maybe move in and help Cas out?”

Charlie squealed. “Oh I’d love to! I love all of you!”

Dean winced at the squeal but smiled at her response.

“Okay, I just need to tell Cas.”

Dean walked into the nursery and walked to where Cas was rocking a sleeping Gabe. “Hey baby, I need to talk to you about something.”

Cas said okay and put Gabe in his crib. They walked to the bedroom and both sat on the bed.

“So, I was thinking… uh, it’s going to be hard on you, being pregnant and taking care of Gabe. So. what would you think about us keeping Charlie on to help you?”

Cas looked kind of sad and kind of thoughtful. 

“I guess. It’s a mess, I know. I wish this had never happened. But it’s over and done with, and I like Charlie. So yes, I guess we can give it a try.”

Dean hugged Cas tightly. “Thank you, Cas. I know this is hard, but I think Charlie will be a really good fit.”

They went out to tell Sam what had been decided and he gave his wholehearted approval.

He also told them he’d be leaving tomorrow.

It took about three days for Charlie to get moved in. They gave her the bedroom on the other side of the nursery, and hoped there was enough space between their bedroom and hers that she couldn’t hear them having sex.

“You’re going to need to keep it down, baby,” Dean smirked at Cas.

Cas answered him back, “Me? You’re the one who howls!”

They both laughed.

Cas had to adjust to having help. Charlie was a little dynamo when it came to housework. Cas had to admit, it gave him a lot of time to spend with Gabe.

Dean got home from work to a home cooked meal and Cas either rocking Gabe or on the floor of the living room playing with him. 

It warmed Dean’s already full heart to see Cas with Gabe, having fun and getting the experiences with the pup that he so richly deserved and was robbed of with his first two.

And now there was going to be another pup. 

Dean took Cas to the doctor and she confirmed his pregnancy. She explained that it was rare but did happen sometimes that giving birth would throw an omega into an early heat.

She wasn’t too concerned about Cas being pregnant so soon after giving birth, but she did want to keep a closer eye on him than before. Cas had to come back every two weeks for awhile.

Cas was sulking when they left. “I hate coming to the doctor! She always shoves her hand inside me and takes blood.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I can get you not liking the internal exams, but giving blood is no big deal.”

“Then you do it!” Cas stuck out his bottom lip, which Dean promptly sucked on.

Cas giggled. And that ended the pouting.

When they got home, Gabe was down for a nap and Charlie was watching her favorite soap opera, so Dean drug Cas into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

“Why, Alpha… whatever are we doing in here?” Cas grinned at him.

Dean growled. “Ah my little omega, I think you know.”

Dean fucked Cas into the mattress and they tied and napped. 

Dean thought that was an excellent aspect of having Charlie there to watch Gabe.

The next morning, they sat down to breakfast. Cas ate a little, then suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom and vomited.

Dean was right on Cas’ heels and he sat down next to Cas on the bathroom floor and wiped Cas’ head with a cool cloth.

When Cas was finally finished, he looked at Dean with watery eyes and a horrified expression.

“I never get morning sickness! This sucks.”

Dean nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, I’m sorry, baby. I think you should tell Dr. Barnes. Maybe she can give you something for it.”

She ordered Cas some medicine that was supposed to help, and suggested he lay in bed for a bit after waking up and sip tea and eat crackers. Cas hated the idea but tried it anyway. He threw up both the tea and the crackers.

The medicine didn’t help much either. He pretty much didn’t eat until later in the day.

Dean was beginning to worry.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' pregnancy progresses.

The first couple of doctor’s appointments went well. But then Dr. Barnes found a problem.

“Your birth canal is too loose, and you are partially dilating. This isn’t good. It’s probably because this is your fourth pup and because of all the miscarriages. I’m going to have to keep a close eye on you.”

Cas was heartbroken. “I can’t lose this pup! I just can’t take the heartbreak anymore.”

Dean held him, but he was very worried too. Not only did he not want to lose this pup, but he knew it would break Cas if he lost it.

Dean made a rule that Cas wasn’t to do any house work at all. Cas, for once, didn’t fight him about it.

Three months passed. Cas still had weekly appointments with the doctor but things seemed to be okay. Gabe was a fat, happy baby who spent most of his time babbling and putting his arms up for Cas to pick him up.

But then, one night, Cas woke up suddenly. It felt wet between his legs. He jumped up and went to the bathroom. He was scared to death at the blood spotting. He ran back and woke up Dean.

“Dean! I’m bleeding!”

In the Er. Dr. Barnes did a complete exam.

“Well, your pup is fine. But you are in real danger of losing it. I’m putting you on complete bed rest.”

Cas started to cry. “I can’t stay in bed all day! What are we going to do, Dean?”

Dean kissed his forehead. “We’re going to do exactly what the doc here says to do. Charlie will take care of the house, and you just need to relax and keep growing that pup.”

They went home with very strict instructions. Cas was allowed to walk to the bathroom and back. That was it. If he wanted to go anywhere else, Dean would have to carry him. As far as sex went, it needed to be gentle. 

Cas was sad about all of it. But he wanted the pup to be fine, so he accepted it.

Dean got a TV for their bedroom to help Cas to have something to do, and he bought Cas any book he thought he would like. Charlie brought him all his meals and Gabe spent most of the day in bed with him.

Cas thought the worst part would be the gentle sex, but it turned out to not be that bad, either. It made it last longer and Cas kind of got to liking it.

That didn’t mean he was happy with any of it. Most of the time, he was grumpy with Charlie and Dean. He was never cross with Gabe, but everyone else better do so with caution.

Cas knew he was acting badly, but he just couldn’t seem to help himself. 

Dean and Charlie were patient with him, but it was hard.

Cas knew he was acting bad, but he just couldn’t seem to help it. He was miserable.

One day, Dean carried him to sit outside in the sun. Dean sat next to him, holding his hand. Cas sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry I’m acting so bad. I’m lucky you even have anything to do with me. I hate myself for how I feel and how I act all the time.”

Dean leaned over and kissed his temple. “It’s okay, baby, I know this is hard. I’m sure it’s harder than I can even imagine. I love you and we’re going to get through this and have a healthy, beautiful pup.”

Cas squeezed his hand tight. “I love you too, and I don’t deserve you.”

Dean chuckled. “Baby, you deserve only the best that life has to offer. You’re amazing.”

It was time for the ultrasound. They were both really excited to see the pup. When the tech moved the wand around, a beautiful face came on the screen. It was sucking its thumb.

Both of them were overjoyed at the sight. 

The tech moved the wand around. “It’s a girl.”

Cas’ sob caught in his throat. 

Dean was grinning like a complete fool. 

They decided on Bella Marie for a name. Cas’s attitude got better, knowing he was carrying a daughter. He’d always secretly wanted a little girl to dress up, do her hair, play tea party. He kept that secret because he was sure Dean would make fun of him.

The months passed. Cas got bigger and bigger. Dean took to working out in secret on his lunch hours, so he could easily carry Cas without Cas feeling like he was too heavy.

They finally reached the seven month mark and everyone was very happy. It seemed like everything was going to fine.

But a week shy of the eight month’s beginning, they were having sex. Dean was gentle as ever, but suddenly Cas cried out.

Dean was startled and pulled out, Cas sat up and doubled over in pain.

Charlie called an ambulance and Cas was rushed to the ER, with Dean holding his hand for dear life.

Dr. Barnes told them that the birth was happening. Cas was crying.

“But it’s too early! Please, don’t let my pup die! Dean… it’s too soon!”

Dean tried to say encouraging things to him, but he was scared to death too.

When Bella was born, it took a little bit for her to cry, but then she started wailing lustily.

Dean was relieved as hell and Cas, even though he was totally exhausted, smiled at the sound.

Bella was small, and needed to be in the nursery’s ICU. Cas was taken to a room, with Dean following behind.

Cas fell asleep, so Dean walked to the NICU and looked at his daughter through the window. He touched the glass. “Hey Bella, I’m your papa. Me and your daddy love you.”

When Cas woke up, he was wheeled down to see Bella, with Dean right behind him.

They sat at the incubator and put a hand in the glove to touch their daughter. She was tiny but perfect. Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head and told him just that.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read this and commented all the wonderful comments. It has been a real joy.

Bella was in the hospital for two weeks. Cas got to go home after a week, and they went to see the pup every day. She was growing and getting healthier by the day.

When they finally could bring her home, Cas carried her to the couch and sat down. Gabriel toddled over on his fat legs and crawled up on the couch next to them.

He leaned over and gave his sister a big wet kiss on her head.

Two days later, it was Gabriel’s first birthday. Ellen and Benny came for the party and to see Bella. Cas was hovering over them when they held her. He couldn’t help it. Bella was precious and fragile and his daughter.

Gabe suck his face in the cake. Of course he did. He laughed at everyone, licking the frosting off his face.

 

Cas was told he couldn’t have any more pups, and that was fine with both him and Dean. He got his tubes tied.

 

Life was good. They had two beautiful children and each other. Charlie was a part of the family too. 

 

Dean and Cas sat out on deck chairs in the backyard, watching the sun set and holding hands.

Cas sighed contentedly. “I can’t believe this is my life. I have everything I ever dreamed of having. And all because you couldn’t walk by an omega in distress.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him tenderly. “Well, I think the universe was just telling me, ‘Hey! Pay attention. This is  _ the _ one for you. And you are. The only one for me.”

 


End file.
